


如意背负占春魁

by SHACHU



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of psychological writing, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, 古代架空, 心理创伤, 武侠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHACHU/pseuds/SHACHU
Summary: 古代AU。原耽。角色代入请随意。





	1. 相见不解语，霁月逢暗时

 

沈望舒回京这天恰好是冬至。  
他在南边待的久了，乍一回来遇上这时节，差点被一场大雪耽在路上，幸而接他回来的车夫腿脚利索，赶在大雪封路前进了城。  
车内小盆烧着银骨炭，厚实的帘子隔去了外面的风雪，沈望舒双目低垂凝视着炭火，听外边下人与城门口的守卫说了两句，并递了官凭路引。天色不早了，这趟行程已然耗费了月余时间。沈望舒倚靠着车壁，出神似的缓缓摩挲转动右手拇指上一枚碧玺玉谍——他是在心中思忖了片刻的，也知道无论如何今晚逃脱不开回家周旋的局面，只好闭起了眼睛，预备着养精蓄锐。  
这年正是元庆十一年。

元庆七年沈望舒父亲沈琛病故，其母服丧期间伤心过度，偶感风寒竟一病不起，不到半年光景也相继去了。  
他父亲原系督察院下左都御史，是正二品的大员，沈氏族中兄弟除沈琛外或在朝为官的、或经商的，一应加起来阖家上下百余来口人，称得上是京中望族。四年前沈琛去世时沈望舒十五岁，他原是要以科考谋仕途经济，秋闱本已进了会试贡士，只等次年春天参加殿试取得名次，就能入仕。  
沈琛去世后他依例回南方老家送父母入宗祠，并搁置一切事宜守孝三年，三年后沈望舒本该回京参加科考，但他并没有回去。  
他不回去是因为沈琛留在南方的祖产本该由他接手，但沈望舒在老家守孝待了三年，见过的管事掌柜除了前来吊唁的，就是生意实在维持不下去，前来恳求东家销号收印的。  
沈望舒当然惊异，他在京时吃穿用度皆不曾短缺，沈琛年俸禄米一千石、俸钞三百贯，沈家又有田产、商铺，他之前从未听见过生意做不下去的抱怨。  
然而账目对不上自然是有问题的。沈望舒在南边待满三年孝期，除读书外他又遣人回京去核实父亲生前开支，最后发觉有一批巨额白银在沈琛病故的前两个月被折变出来，从账目上抹去了，竟不知去向。  
沈望舒甫一知晓这件事顿时明白了沈家京中那几位叔伯的心思。  
沈琛变卖的财产下落不明，前后不过两个月时间，他这样神不知鬼不觉地行事，动机缘何无人知晓，折变的田产、商铺，原本的伙计掌柜也一概隐名埋姓消失不见。短短两个月内这样一群人、这样一笔银钱，竟在众人的眼皮子底下不翼而飞，倘若不是沈琛死了，事情恐怕还不会这么快被人发觉。  
而沈望舒知道这件事是因为沈琛为了凑足五百万两白银，除了京中的财产，还在南方老家这里取了票号的存银。  
东家要取存银这事本来无话可说，只是沈琛取了存银打了白条，不久后又身死病故，钱既没还上，生意做不下去，票号的掌柜只好带着印章来找沈望舒，因此他才知道有五百万两白银不知去向的事。  
沈氏纵然家大业大，五百万却也不是小数目。沈望舒在京中还有一个伯父兼一个叔叔，他二人三年内去信明里暗里问了几次这笔钱的下落，似乎认定沈望舒和父亲同谋，独吞了这笔银财，因此想要从他嘴里撬出点消息来。  
沈望舒这四年过得艰难。  
销号的商铺是小事，亏损他能补则补了，难的却是票号。  
他不知道沈琛死前究竟有什么事这样急迫，才要动用票号的存银。钱庄票号立本讲究诚信，别人既用你家票号开据的银票，账目上就得随时能取出钱来，否则和白纸一张又有什么区别？  
沈望舒可以不管那些被卖的田产，被迫关店销号的商铺，却不能不费心填补票号的空缺。沈琛取了足足三百一十五万两纹银，沈望舒必要全数补上。他因此在南边殚精竭虑待了三年，三年过后本该上京入闱，却碍于这边事情未了，又多留了一年来重整家里的生意。幸而他母亲王氏原是南方富商之女，家中只这一个女儿，王家念情替他还了半数，沈望舒又把南边祖宅变卖了，折成现银，这才填上了票号的窟窿。  
他再回京时隔着数里外远远打起车帘观看。  
整整四年，京城模样没有多大改换，城楼上的旌旗在北地寒风中自顾自猎猎作响，并不知道凡人如何悲欢离合。  
当年国子监里的同窗好友，现今都该已述职了吧？  
倘若父亲没死，他早该功名及第，再不济也在国子监里谋个吏部议叙，何至于沦落到行商坐贾。  
沈望舒放下车帘，闭了闭眼。  
京中的少年冬至节后有雪地里游猎的习惯，城外西山上这季节有野雉、狍子、狗熊，沈望舒六艺皆通，犹擅骑射，每每带回的猎物都是最多的。就是进了国子监后做贡生，冬至节也要休沐回家与家人团聚，吃一碗热气腾腾的水饺吧？  
蹉跎四年，他治的经史早已忘了大半，现今再要做文章，恐怕拿不出台面，更何况是与人争取功名了。  
人生至此，沈望舒确实已然没什么好争的了。  
他在摇晃的车内又看了一眼自己手上的玉谍，紧接着对那盆炭火无声无息地冷笑了一声。  
这烧的是御用赏赐下来的银骨炭，沈家接来他回来功夫做的倒很足，怕是已经知道他得了王家的银钱资助，还上了父亲的债务，还重开了票号的事。  
城内冬至节的烟花这时在头顶炸响，北地有习俗，说冬至如过年，沈望舒在车内听着烟花爆竹声、人语声和马蹄声，各种声音交汇撞击在一处，明明是热闹非凡的场面，他却只觉得凄楚。  
大概人久别逢故地，境遇难再会时总会有这样的感慨吧。可惜今天的风雪太大，天上并无明月，他连那样一轮支撑着他在南方艰难度日时的霁月都看不见，更别谈有什么安慰了。  
沈望舒在府门前由来迎他的下人打起车帘，踩着脚凳下车，接过遮雪的纸伞时回身望了一眼天边本该明月高悬的地方。  
那里现在一团漆黑，被风雪撕扯得十分浑沌。  
他心里若有所失，又有几分释然，觉得明月不在这样一个风雪交加的夜里似乎也很好，只因不用看见人间热闹下的阴霾悲欢。  
来迎门的小厮打起灯笼，躬身请沈望舒迈过门槛。  
他叹了口气，转过身来走入这团捉摸不透的阴霾当中——

 

天还没亮透，季琰就睁开了眼。  
他全身上下痛得厉害，入冬后被衾没人换厚的予他，夜里要穿三四件衣裳弓起身子入睡，可即便如此屋子里湿淋淋的雪气仍然往他被打伤了的骨头缝里钻。他是获罪被卖入娼馆做男妓的，头前发配他的人收了仇家的好处，要季琰落得个永无翻身之地、日日被人羞辱的下场，因此暗中改了朝廷的公文，季家男丁枭首的枭首、充军的充军，唯独刻意要作贱季琰，把他和女眷一并贬作乐户。  
本朝历法有明文规定，官宦人家放重罪被贬乐户，革除其原本户籍，后代也只能于歌舞坊中供人玩乐，运气好些被达官贵人相中带回家里的，也只能当作家奴、家妓，是永世不得翻身的。  
季琰获罪四年，起先还想死，但死却也没那么容易。他父亲原是江南府通判，因一桩水田钱粮的诉讼案子和知府起了冲突。江南府地物资富饶，又有许多大族盘亘多年，凡走官上任的都知道只要摸清其中的门道便是个肥差，免不得谁都要做几件掩人耳目的腌臜事来。季琰父亲为人刚正，兼是通判，因此得罪了当地的豪绅与贵胄，又听闻季琰当时年仅十四却已连中三元，是金科榜首，从前还在国子监时就常与人评议时政，更少不得要寻个事端及早收拾季家父子两个。  
当今天子却是个嫉恶如仇的，他只闻下面搜刮堆砌上来的虚假罪证，却因季琰父亲放外任做官，并不曾见过面，因此听信了别人谗言。  
季琰那时殿试刚被点了状元，按理说就此并入天子门生，但这件事一出来，天子震怒，自觉脸面无光，因此判得格外重些，要季家男丁充军发配，犯首季伯纶斩首示众，女眷一律并入乐籍。  
他初入官场，不过仍是个翰林院修撰，父亲在外获了罪，京中离南边又太远，季琰无处得知真相，虽去求了会试时点他做会元的老师帮忙，然而他父亲得罪的人权位太重，又是皇帝亲族，实不能相帮。季琰因此给人绑去娼馆，后来几次不肯委身接客，打伤了人要跑，被抓住关起来又险些咬舌自尽，他那仇家便不耐烦了，索性使了个阴毒的手段，狠狠挫一挫这状元郎的傲气，要季琰知道开罪了他却并不是你想活就活、想死就能死的。  
他们遣人捆了季琰，为防他逃跑或是寻死，四肢都用牛皮绳索捆紧了缚在娼馆后院的柴房柱子上，又卸了他下颌骨，免得他咬烂舌头痛死过去，更秘密请了太医来，权且药哑了他嗓子，这样不使得喊声太大遭人怀疑。  
季琰受尽了他们折辱，伤好又给人搬回房里，将要入冬时天已经很凉了，他夜里盖不暖，白日里吃的饭食全是凉的，屋内的炭火永远浸着一股潮湿的水气，即便点着也是摇摇将息。  
这种情境他本该死了，即便不被冻死饿死，也该了无生趣地任人磋磨而死。  
但季琰偏不。  
他心里知道获罪这事使人陷害所致，他父亲开罪的人是皇家外戚，宫里的娘娘正受恩宠，是以对方才这样有恃无恐。  
他们就是见不得天底下有真君子真风骨，季伯纶临赴刑场前京里有人死谏，午门外杖死了三位文臣，京中凡敢有私底下妄议这宗案件、写诗作文暗讽朝政的，都被绣衣使下了诏狱。季琰看多了这种事，他四年里日积月累心头这口血咽不下去，恨不得生啖仇人骨肉，夜里冷得手足发凉时便挣扎着起身点起一豆烛光，兜着那点莹莹灯火默念仇人的名字。  
他是靠这念想活下来的，心里愈恨，竟活得愈顽强。  
季琰相貌好，娼馆的鸨母原看他模样出众，觉得是条财路，才敢接这笔买卖。谁知他偏不配合，却又死不了，那擅改了公文的官员恐被人发现，不愿意担上人命官司，只要人把他严加看管起来。鸨母因他几次开罪恩客，还险些打伤了人，久而久之也不想再管他，只在后院分配出一间旧屋给他住着，还嫌他晦气，要他少往人多的地方去。  
这样倒也好，季琰性子冷漠清贵，他是沦落到这个境地也偏不肯让人称心如意的，虽常年病着，人也瘦得脱了形，眼睛里却还像藏了两点幽幽的鬼火，细看时却能灼伤人的形貌。  
这样的人既当时不死，以后再死恐怕也难了。  
季琰此时虽不知道，但元庆十一年冬至节大雪后的第一天早上，这天他睁开眼时却已感觉到有些不一样。

“动作都麻利点儿，年关节前了收拾干净我们也好做生意。还有闲着的人没有？叫个人去把门口的青石阶给我扫干净了！”  
他侧耳听了片刻，听出是鸨母正在后院里吩咐人洒扫。冬至节前后有雪，当今天子又以孝治国，讲究冬节前后“年终有所归宿”，是以京中官员皆有三日休沐时间，回家与人团聚。既是放假，那必有人消遣，正是乐户们开门做生意的好时节。  
然而冬至年年都有，娼馆却鲜少有白天就开业的，今年怎么这样催促起来？  
季琰爬起身来，缓缓穿戴完毕，又端了铜盆去院中打水洗漱。他自前年冬天已然落下了风湿的毛病，幸而寄身的屋子里伙房不远，每日起早些还能自去打水烧热，然而今天季琰推开门走出去屋子里去，外面的一众人纷纷停下手头的事宜，转头看起他来。  
昨夜下了一晚上雪，庭院屋顶上如今看去一片白皑皑的，衬着灰瓦红墙，把这皮肉生意场所竟也装点得有几分雅意。  
季琰穿着一身青布直裰，宽大衣袍下青白腕骨突兀地支棱着，他只神色淡淡踏过积雪，面不改色地穿过扫雪的众人走到井边，动作缓慢却又专注地拉上一桶井水来。  
庭院里为首的一人哼了一声，丢开了扫帚。  
“怎的这么大个闲人就看不见？偏要叫我去门口扫雪。”  
说话这人是个清倌儿，他因仗着年轻貌美，弹得一手好扬琴，兼在南方学了几年戏文，嗓子也好，深受京里达官贵人喜爱，故此平常不把其他人放在眼里，“叫我扫雪，岂不怕扫帚磨坏了我的手？一会儿顺天府尹的公子来了要听琴，教谁弹去？”  
这人说罢环顾了一遍四周，见旁人只是偷笑，并不反驳他，越发觉得神气，当即又捡起扫帚，连走几步走到季琰跟前来，把扫帚往季琰怀里一塞，道：“你替我去！”  
季琰吃不住他搡人的力气，提着水桶和铜盆退了几步，水从桶里溅出来，打湿了他袍子下摆，很快冻成了硬邦邦的一片。  
众人哄笑起来，那清倌儿也乐得拍了拍手。  
季琰摇了摇头，他知这人是此地的红牌，看年纪不过十一二岁，想是早早就被家里人卖了，因此倒可怜起对方来，只转身打算要走。  
欺负人的人，岂不总比被欺负的人要可怜一些？  
可惜只有他自己不这样觉得。  
见到季琰无动于衷甚至要走，那清倌儿自觉面上过不去，扬声叫了几句季琰也不搭理，一时间怒上心头，竟猛然跑了几步，抢过季琰手里提着的水桶，抬手一泼，一桶冰凉钻心的井水从季琰头顶上浇下去，水珠顺着他瘦削的颧骨淌入脖子、衣襟当中，很快就结成了冰碴，甚至睫毛上也挂着蓝白色的霜花。  
季琰定住脚步，他冻得原地咳嗽起来，张嘴间吐出的白气散在空中都好像是霜雪似的，浑身上下冷到了骨头里。  
然而那扫帚还在他手中，周围的人也还在哄笑，似乎觉得这样作贱一个人并无哪里不妥。  
他紧紧地闭了闭眼。  
半晌。  
“那我去吧。”  
他一字一句地说，握紧了的拳头又松开，也并不看那孩子，只径自拎了扫帚步履蹒跚地往门外走。  
背后的笑声越来越远，季琰每走一步呼吸一次都忍受着巨大的痛苦，他的头脑开始因寒冷变得昏沉，身上并不是冷，而是一阵发热一阵发冷，但比这更遭的他都已经挨了过来，没必要在这时候就倒下去。  
他走到街上，双手执着扫帚开始缓慢地清扫台阶和门前上的雪迹。这些雪从昨晚就堆在这里，积了厚厚的一层，底下几乎冻成了冰。他扫开台阶上的雪，又试图清理出一片干净的路，等到终于弄完的时候，太阳已经从城内的房檐上缓缓升起，第一滴化雪的水从檐角上滴落下来，落在季琰的滚烫的额头上，凉意使他清醒。  
他站在冬至节后第一个晴日下面，穿着单薄的旧衣袍，曾经拿笔执书的手擎着一把扫帚，可街上渐渐出来的行人商贩还是止不住地回头望他。  
季琰的肤色是那种久未见到阳光的惨白，他单薄的身姿、寡淡的神情都使得日光像要把他吞没在冬日干燥寒冷的空气当中，只差一只挽留的手臂，他好像即刻就要羽化归去。  
然而这时街道口的阳光被截去了。  
一队打马嬉笑着的少年前后簇拥着向这里走过来，马蹄声敲在青石板路上，踩出雪碾的咯吱声响。  
马上为首穿赤红散金曳撒的公子回过头来，季琰抬起眼看见沈望舒阔别四年的脸正露出个与旁人谈笑的神色，转过身时那目光轻轻地扫过这娼馆门前扫雪的落魄书生，又很快移了开来——  
也难怪他不认得我。季琰失笑，半晌后又在心里叹息了一声。  
幸好他不认得我。


	2. 别时犹有暗恨生，春风拂槛露华浓

元庆五年的春天，季琰从家学里收拾好书本笔砚，前去府学报道。  
他是才过了童生院试，拔头筹选中茂才，经人举荐去府庠入学的。季家在苏淮一带不是望族，季琰父亲是科考出身的白丁，因中了举人，才被点去江南府做一员通判。季琰生得早，跟母亲在苏淮老家习字读书，年仅十二就中了秀才，算得上当地有名的一个神童。  
季琰在府学待了半月，一部极难懂的春秋经他读了两遍，就已熟背，还能由此申引，作出的文章颇具一格。逢月半校考，主试的老师便又把他荐入太学读书，季琰因此辞别了父亲，带上母亲和几个照顾起居的杂役进京读书——  
阳春三月，走水路的乌篷船顺着江重镇沿河而下、逶迤向北，途经清凉山、石头城，在定淮门下经过时，举目望去两岸皆是商贾萃止的市廛。  
季琰穿青布长衫立在船头，岸边一枝尚未开放的夹竹桃浅浅蹭过他额前，翠色枝叶映得他肤白胜雪，脸上浓墨起点似的眼睛和眉宇骤然聚起一捧流光。  
这时他在京中已小有名气。  
季琰怎么也想不到那时他已被别有用心的人盯在眼中，随手在船头吟诵的一句“金陵王气黯然收”也能作为其后他父子诽谤朝廷的罪证。  
大概在这世上有两种人总是让旁人不太得见，一种是正直的人，一种是正直的聪明人。  
季琰错在太聪明。  
江南出才子，他初到北边，家中无人在京帮衬，父亲虽给了些银钱，却也不够他们母子二人在京置办屋产。幸而季伯纶手书了一封信要季琰带给他乔迁回京的一位同僚，此人姓邓，名唤邓通，原是江南都转运盐使司的一员副使，因母亲在京病重，便向上司禀明情况、又暗中通了些关节，谋到一个顺天府府丞的差事，被调回京里，也算右迁。  
季伯纶念及季琰年幼、妻子身体羸弱无人照应，想起邓通与他同是翰林出身，且两人相识甚早，自赶考路上就结伴而行，是一间庙内寄过宿、一盏灯下论过文的交情，便托他照顾季琰母子。  
这江南都转运盐本就是来钱的差事，邓通又比季伯纶会变通些，因此早早在京中置办下房屋田产，又求娶了工部尚书之女，不到一年，竟累迁至顺天府府尹。  
他膝下有两子，长子邓玉年仅十岁，已是个游手好闲的纨绔，虽已十岁，竟连《诗》都未读完。次子邓珠尚在襁褓当中，季琰只见过一次，由奶娘抱着，总归也是吃穿用度不愁的富家子弟。  
邓通倒常常劝邓玉同季琰一道读书，季琰四月入学，既住在他家里，这早慧的苏淮神童就成了顺天府府尹与人的一项谈资。  
其实从功利角度来看，邓通也不只过是求一件互惠互利的事。天下有名的才子何其之多，但没有人引荐，才子就像是白日下的火镰、黑夜里的珍珠，光芒要不无人得见、要不就白白地被光阴挥霍。  
终南捷径行不通的道理，季琰是早就明白的。  
但他太年轻了，年轻人的士人岂不总有一种傲气？这种傲气非但不能说不好，反而应该说它是红梅劲雪、白鹤青云，是使人从经世文章里窥出的一股气蕴。  
假如季琰早早地学会如何从容应对，那么他在得到的同时一定也失去了什么，而失去的东西本是他所为人欣赏的品质。  
——人恐怕就是这样奇怪了。  
——那些注视着这苏淮来的少年的人，恐怕既痛恨他这样高洁孤傲，又羡厌他不被劲风折腰。  
因他们自己本就身陷泥淖当中。  
季家的遭遇给了他们一个证明自己正确的借口，这种借口只会越来越多、不会越变越少，今天被枭首、被流放被划入贱籍的是季家，明天还可能有李家、王家、张家。  
人就是这么可怜又可恨。  
而季琰确实可怜他们。

邓玉倒觉得季琰可恨。  
他从长街尽头打马而来，身旁是他的朋友、玩伴，他们俱是京中的权贵之子。昨夜沈望舒从南边回来，有人传闻沈家独子自父亲死后在老家打点生意，沈氏的票号经由他经营，生意腾腾日上，每日流出进入的金银不计其数，沈望舒之所以孝期服满后留滞一年，是因他在南边吃的是珍馐美馔、穿戴的是绫罗绸缎，不想再回北边看叔伯眼色度日。邓玉对沈望舒印象平平——他是由邓通使钱捐了个监生，混得个同知的席位做做，与沈望舒、季琰这类科举出身的太学生接触不多。不过今早在家见到沈望舒来拜望邓通时，沈家独子光带的礼品就有红麝香珠二串、玛瑙枕一个、还有副绘着彩瑞兽博古图的十二扇大屏风。  
屏风着实是好看，他们遣人往里搬时邓玉围着转了一圈儿，拧头看见日头下、雪地里，穿着赤红散金曳撒、头系一条双龙出海抹额的沈望舒身姿端正，肩上拥着一件银灰相间的鹤氅，正站在廊下与邓通说话。  
昨夜城中积雪，今早屋檐上已结了一串化雪时淌下来冰锥，太阳打在上头，远看着好像一连串的珠宝琉璃，给站在檐下的沈望舒肩头也披了层霞光。  
见邓玉好奇打量，沈望舒因此回头客客气气地冲他笑了一笑。  
邓玉没有防备，窥视别人被发现了，窘迫地退了半步，正也想笑笑，却见沈望舒回过头继续与邓通说话，并没有看见他。  
他因此出了神。  
沈望舒祖籍江南，人是在北地长大的，  
他年长邓玉不过三岁，个子却极高，说话走动间露出拇指上翠绿的碧玺玉谍，邓玉只看了一眼，就知他必爱游猎。  
只有开弓射箭的人手上才戴玉谍，邓玉也爱冬至节前后与人上西山猎熊，可惜这四年沈望舒都不在京城，因此他们二人竟没什么交集。  
沈望舒送礼给邓通这事当然是有名目的，他父亲去世前不见了大笔银钱，家里虽一时还能度日，却难以凑齐白事出殡、棺椁厚葬和水陆道场的银子。沈望舒他大娘在家管事，只说账上没有银子，不肯体面地办一场，连前来吊唁的亲戚们午时发饭都按时发不下来，教沈望舒十足地难堪。  
邓通那时是借了沈望舒一千两的。  
沈琛在督察院本也有些朋友，可这些人听闻沈家掌柜纷纷销号交印，皆怕沈望舒还不上来，因此再三推脱，不肯伸手支援，唯有一个和沈琛素无往来的邓通，夜里遣人抬了银箱来敲沈望舒偏院的侧门。  
邓通原是不指望沈望舒能还上，一千两对他而言赚回来的功夫也极快，不必要为一点钱斤斤计较。但沈望舒既缓了过来，就一定要还，不仅还，还要让当年其他人都看看。  
他早上从家里出发，遣人用车拉着屏风一路走去邓通府邸，亲自看着人把东西送进去，然后才与邓通说话。  
现今户部尚且有一个江南府织造的空缺。  
沈望舒孝期已满，他本是中了会试的贡生，便不再考殿试，也可以入朝为官。  
江南织造负责的是宫里物资购置采办，由户部统筹，其实就是皇商。  
沈望舒要的就是这个皇商的名头。  
他送礼给邓通，明面上是为了报当年援手之恩，暗地里却记着邓通的岳父正是户部尚书。倘若沈望舒得了江南织造的职位，他便有理由单独立户，搬离沈府。否则再等一年秋闱，考不考上还未可知，即便考上了也需先去翰林院报道，再等慢慢升迁。  
沈望舒实在等不及。  
他叔叔原是有个大房的婶婶，祖籍山西，娘家姓赵。赵氏与沈望舒母亲王氏交好，王氏去后，家里管事落到伯伯家大娘手里，这个大娘原在时就常常对王氏和赵氏刻薄，因嫉妒她二人都是嫁妆丰厚的商贾之女，见王氏死了，剩下赵氏一个，便撺掇着叔叔再娶一个侧室。赵氏身体羸弱不好生养，况膝下没有儿子，只有个五岁大的闺女，乳名叫鹦哥儿，沈望舒今年回家见了，赵氏便趁没人时央他看顾鹦哥儿。  
沈望舒是见过母亲死前光景的，他知赵氏自妾进了门后一直苦闷非常，整日里病着还遭人奚落，要不是挂心一个孤女生母撒手死了没人看顾生活，早就地下去见王氏了。  
于是只好答应下来，又叫人采买药材，宽慰赵氏先安心养病，他必要早早地寻个名目，把鹦哥儿接出去养。  
这原是一桩事故，再者沈望舒本就要单独立户的，早早从家里出去，省得被人惦记。  
他既不想这个年纪娶亲，又等不及科考，思来想去只能出此下策。  
勋业古来难啊。  
沈望舒原是个读书人，中途生变，不得不接手商号营生。  
其时晋、徽早已有巨富行商，然而纵有石崇富贵，与他心中最初所想也是越来越远了。  
他心中暗叹了口气，与身侧哪个权贵弟子说笑了两句，侧头去看前面的邓玉怎么突然停了下来。  
要不是邓玉是邓通之子，沈望舒又有求于邓通，这大清早就出门狎妓给沈望舒接风的主意，任谁提出来沈望舒都懒得理会的。  
邓玉正在看季琰。  
他危险地眯起眼睛、好像想到了什么似的咧开嘴角，然后从嘴里蹦出一句话。  
“唷，我说今早来这条街怎么觉得日头格外干净敞亮呢，这不是状元郎在此扫雪呢？”说罢打马绕着季琰走了个来回，“来来列位看看，往日我们来这地界时都见不到，今天难能状元郎出来扫雪能见上一面，实在是缘分啊。”  
状元郎这样刺耳的三个字反复撞在季琰耳廓里，他捏着扫帚的指节都颤了起来，站着听了奚落声半晌，也只好微微吐了一口气。  
季琰抬起头。  
他没看邓玉，反倒是一眼看见沈望舒盯着他由迷蒙到不敢置信的眼睛。  
那双眼睛里藏着的惊愕、痛惜和难以接受，岂不是季琰这四年见过最多的东西？  
他因此笑了一笑，站直了身体，拍开肩头淋了水后结的碎冰，对邓玉说话。  
“邓小公子别来无恙？”

当年季琰住在邓家，邓玉天天被父母耳提面命如何跟这苏淮神童一道读书，好学学人家。等到季琰入了国子监，连中三元，旁人再见到邓玉，问的都是季琰如何如何，甚至央求邓玉去向季琰寻一副墨宝来收藏。  
季琰季琰，怎么到处都是季琰？  
邓玉想起沈望舒和季琰算是同窗，因此故意去看沈望舒，见后者注视着季琰单薄的身形、眉宇神色狠狠一痛，又看似漫不经心地挪开视线时——他心里竟愈发地不顺气。  
季琰是罪臣之子，流落到这样的腌臜地界来任人羞辱，还值得沈望舒为他挂心？  
邓玉因此昂起头，他穿着攒银团花的月白色箭袖，腰上系着珠带，头上勒着攒银珠冠，骑马立在冬日下的雪地里，真个是个面如白玉、雪窟似的小公子，年轻人的残忍和骄纵都在他身上一一体现。  
“你算什么东西，”他轻蔑道，“也好意思跟我攀交情？我今日心情好，不想看见你，你且走远点，别来碍我们的眼。”  
周围人纷纷哄笑起来，这群打马的纨绔翻身下马，把缰绳交由小厮去安置，一个个穿过大门，往这倚红偎翠的所在里行进。  
季琰扫完雪本要回去，落在后头的一人突地扯住他衣肘，将他这一把瘦骨抱在怀里，捏住他尖削的下颌端详这张脸片刻，轻佻地笑道：“我早闻状元郎藏身在此处，只是一直不曾得见。今日既见到了，岂能不亲近一二？我也不是什么读书人，没听过诗、书、礼、易，不如状元郎来教教我？”  
说话这人原是五军都督府上京师卫所的一员指挥使之子，姓单，名叫花荣。本朝太祖原有规定，武官职位世袭，然而应袭子弟必须骑射闲习，凡有悠游宴乐者，一概逮治之。单花荣还不到应袭年龄，因此才肆无忌惮，整日和邓玉等人混在一起。  
邓玉不爱男色，单花荣却是通吃的。他因此不怎么乐见这武官之子，但却也不会出手阻拦。  
“难得单兄喜欢，你就随意吧，只走远别让我看见就行了。”邓玉哼了一声，抬起袖子遮着脸庞后退，单花荣倒也不意外他这反应，搂着季琰却还能与他说笑。  
沈望舒看得心里如坠冰窟，他本不是情愿来此处，然而来已经来了，又遇上季琰，要他看着昔日同窗这样受人侮辱，他实在做不到，便想要开口。  
季琰陡然抬眼。  
这落魄的书生不知哪来的气力，冷冷清清地倚在别人怀里，双目内还能猛地射出一道锋利异常的视线。  
季琰对沈望舒轻轻摇了摇头。  
沈望舒心头一震，继而苦涩接连翻涌上来，想到季琰虽是落难，还能这种情境下仍替他考虑，可自己一个全手全脚的完人，竟不能够出言制止——  
他心思翻覆，连邓玉说什么都听不见，只冲着季琰的方向走了几步，待要开口时，鸨母却突地钻了出来。  
季琰是获罪在此的，害他的人原也想逼他接客，然而鸨母却知道上一次迫他时惹出了多大的乱子。  
那客人被咬断的命根子半截落在床榻上，季琰缩在床脚，嘴角犹有血迹，眼睛却发狠似的亮得惊人。  
到头来客人回去病了半月死了，季琰却活到了现在。  
因此花楼里没人敢再迫他。  
单花荣要季琰陪酒，鸨母生怕惹出什么事来，只上来赔笑，说这个不好，我替您换一个，说话间一手拉出那早上泼了季琰一身水的清倌儿来。  
众人纷纷起哄。  
清倌儿是不卖身的，他早上还自持比别人高贵许多，想不到这时就要被拉出来做个人情给人。  
人跟人在这里本就是毫无尊严地生存着，又哪里会有什么我比你高贵多少呢。  
单花荣是此间常客了，他识得这清倌儿，自觉已然十分有排面，因此对季琰倒没那么执着，就想顺水推舟这么算了，可偏偏有人不让他如愿。  
季琰笑道：“小孩子罢了，有什么好的。公子想要找人陪酒，我岂不是现成的？”  
他不笑的时候显得难以亲近，一旦笑起来，倒比这满楼的珠翠都更惹目一些。  
那清倌儿面色惨白，从刚才起被鸨母捉着一双弱腕，只以为逃不过今天这一遭。他是决计想不到早晨还被他羞辱的季琰会是唯一一个站出来替他说话的人，心里因此愈发不知道是什么滋味，只嗫喏着怔怔地淌下来眼泪来，仔细听时，见他说的都是“我不去”。  
季琰眸色更暗，但脸上的笑意不改，他望着单花荣，单花荣便也挑起了眉。  
沈望舒再也按耐不住，撇下邓玉走上前去，先假意与单花荣打了个招呼：“单兄。”  
沈家在京师里是有头有脸的大家，沈琛虽然病故，但沈望舒和邓玉交好的名目，众人也算心知肚明，因此也都卖他一句客套。  
单花荣爱玩，但他是军户之子，虽未应袭，但到底也不敢太过张扬。何况此人今天惦记这个，明天爱上那个，连邓玉都敢觊觎，在此事上是个惯没心肺的，却也不会因这种事自毁前程。  
沈望舒要是真得了皇商的名号，他与宫里联系紧密，万一使人传信教今上知道有卫所官员之子不习弓马、流连青楼，那才是真的没地方后悔去。  
单花荣笑盈盈地松开手，将季琰往沈望舒怀中一推。  
“是我忘了，”他道，“沈兄远来是客，咱们只顾自己快活，却忘了今日本是给你接风洗尘来的。”  
邓玉松了口气，他倒没想那么多，只是不愿见沈望舒与他的玩伴起冲突，又看见由沈望舒搂着的季琰，愈发觉得都是这落魄书生搅得他心里不快活。  
“说的就是，”他推开旁人走过去，“本来是我做东，竟让沈兄看见这等人污了眼睛，是我的不是了。”  
沈望舒有心护着季琰，但又怕折辱了他，见邓玉靠近，只松开他把人往自己身后推了推，迎着邓玉笑道：“你原比我小，哪有让你做东的道理？今次我请了，诸位想听什么曲儿、喝什么酒只管点，回头记在我账上，叫人给我送过去。”  
邓玉当即受用，便把季琰忘了，一群人前拥后簇进了大堂，点起五六个唱曲儿的姑娘，商量着要哪出戏好。  
沈望舒趁乱挤开众人，挨到季琰身边去，两人找到一张桌子坐下来，沈望舒便解下肩头的鹤氅，递在季琰手中。  
“你……”  
他心绪纷杂，一时想问你怎么样，又想到季琰沦落到此，还能怎么样，不如不问。一时又想说我有什么能帮你，你尽管说出来，但转念思及自己处境也并不好，万一帮不成，何必要空给人希望。  
季琰知他难处，因此只点点头，把那件沾着体温的鹤氅披上了，伸出手握着沈望舒递来的一盏热茶，沉静半晌后，突然道：“你记不记得，元庆六年春天，在书院门前，你说什么？”  
沈望舒没想到他有此一问，当即“啊”了一声，思绪回到那年春天。  
春深时节，将值初夏，国子监里放月榜的文章排名，将上榜者做的策论一一张贴出来，供人品评。  
自古以来北派南派文风有别，且南方多出才子，这种分化早已有之。自元庆元年吴宪成修复山麓书院聚众讲学以来，江南地区成了文人汇集的儒学圣地，风气沿袭到国子监中也不例外。  
沈望舒是北人，季琰却是江南人氏，张贴的文章季琰在榜首，沈望舒第二，可周围看客只夸季琰文气通顺、辞藻清丽，没人说沈望舒写的如何。  
可能大凡第二总是这样吧，比上又不足，比下却有余，夹在中间无所适从，实在尴尬。  
沈望舒因此不服气。  
他趁傍晚间自己偷偷跑去看季琰的文章，本来觉得老师评判一定因地域问题有所偏颇，结果真正跑来读季琰作的文章，他却又读得出了神，屏着呼吸把内容念了出来：  
“三坟而上，大道难名。五典以来，常道始著。日月星辰顺乎上，鸟兽草木若於下……”  
身后有人噗地笑了一声。  
沈望舒猛地回头，季琰站在书院门前的柳树下，一手抱着书册，一手拨开面前垂着的枝条，分花拂柳行进而来，在沈望舒身后站定，也不去看那榜上贴的卷子，信口吟道：“‘夫山泽之利未尽恳，则天下固有无田之忧。今夫京师以东，蔡郑齐鲁之间，古称富庶强国，三代财赋多出于此。汉唐以来名臣贤守，其所以兴田利而裨国用者，沟洫封浍之迹，往往犹存。而今悉为空虚茅苇之地。’这段写得真好。”  
沈望舒退了半步，脸比天边将要落山的太阳还红些。  
季琰念的是他写的策论，竟不知道是怎么背下来的。  
“你，你写的确实好，”他承认道，“只是我未必不如你，等到明年秋闱殿试，我们再见真章也不迟。”  
季琰因此笑出声来。  
“好，”他应道，“明年金科放榜，希望一二仍不出你我之间。”  
这竟就算一个约定。  
可惜沈望舒做不到了。  
元庆七年他父亲病故，沈望舒回南边老家服丧。他一走，厄运就降临在季琰头上，新登的金科状元满门落罪，自身流落到烟花之地，从此在心口上落下一块久恨生了霉斑又鲜血淋淋的疤来。  
那张榜上确有季琰，可沈望舒食言了。

他由此一问想起元庆六年的事，一晃四年多过去，再见季琰却是这样一种情境，沈望舒只觉得心头堵闷，说不出话来。  
季琰一根骨节突显的手指敲了敲瓷杯，沈望舒因这声音回过神来，却发现季琰正在看他。  
“你信不信我？”季琰问。  
沈望舒迟疑片刻，不知他究竟问的是什么，季家的案子他也是回来才听人说起，了解并不多。固然他看到今日的季琰，想起同窗情谊，又怜惜季琰跟他一样失去亲故，可到底季琰是罪臣之子，于情于理，沈望舒都不该……  
“你不用答我，我明白。”季琰道。  
“不！”沈望舒脱口而出，按住季琰起身要走时离开桌面的手掌，随即咬牙道：“有什么我能帮你的？”  
季琰回身定定地看了他半晌。  
“你帮不了我，”他说，“起码现在帮不了。”


	3. 薄衾不耐五更寒，弓弓珠蹙杏红罗

江南可采莲。  
三伏季节的夹竹桃开在岸边，绿冠托着肥厚丰润的花朵照在水中，河面上笼着一股郁郁又浓烈的芬芳气味，那是泥土中腐烂昆虫尸体、河水中误食了夹竹桃花汁而上浮翻白肚游鱼散发出来的死气。  
沈望舒立在船头，他穿月白色薄衫，手里捏着一柄象牙骨的折扇，被两岸簇拥的夹竹桃花迷住了眼。江南可采莲，然而莲花是没有的，这淤泥里长出来的净亭植物不适宜和夹竹桃共享一片水域，它们那托着花茎的圆型荷叶受不了这滴答流淌的有毒花液、忍耐不起垂落在水面上包裹着毒素的纤细枝干，于是很快地枯黄了、死去了，只剩下一块皱褶的残肢还静静地漂浮在水面上。  
舟过定淮门，城门外砖墙下有一座石婆庵，民间常说谁家小孩体弱病多，就去石婆婆像前磕头上供，认石婆为干娘，往后自然就会渐渐地好起来。  
沈望舒往门里看。  
他眼前只有大块大块斑驳的颜色，水面波光粼粼地泛着日头的白光，一会儿又变成灵堂上的缟素在他眼前飘来晃去。他一会儿撑着桨，一会儿好像又撑着自己，感到船在川流中飞逝而过，眼前的景象则越来越模糊，终于——沈望舒跌入水中前听见一声轻笑，这笑声很熟悉，然而他却怎么也想不出来是谁。  
水里的涡旋越旋越快，越来越急，沈望舒挣动着奋力划起四肢，却怎么也抵不过那种要被拽入深渊溺死的沉重与窒息感。  
他绝望了，他拼命呼喊，然而湍急的河水跟深沉的黑暗压迫住他的喉咙，迫使他说不出话、发不出声，直到有人在耳边连声喊他，沈望舒才猛然惊醒。

书案上的灯烛已然要烧尽了，泪痕似的蜡淌下来，滴在沈望舒没看完的账簿上。  
“你是几时回来的，怎么也不叫我们一声？要不是我起夜看见房里还亮着灯，你岂不是要坐到明天早上去？”  
喊他起来的丫鬟名叫云萼，是从南边老家带来京城的，因入夜很晚了，她穿着贴身小袄，只披着一件外衣，替沈望舒把灯换了。  
沈望舒捏了捏眉心，靠在椅子中清醒了片刻，只觉得脑子还嗡嗡作响，片刻后才知觉云萼还在旁边等他吩咐。  
“我也不记得了，走到巷前时大约听见敲了三更，回来看你们都睡下了，就想着我还有些事没做完。”  
觥筹宴饮。  
经这一遭，京城里的富家子弟白日里一次就见了个遍，这一天下来沈望舒不知道是该谢邓玉好，还是该埋怨他好。  
他伸手接过云萼从厨房端来的醒酒汤，略喝了半碗，又在云萼服侍下漱了口，褪掉外衣后躺在床上，才突地想起不知道季琰怎么样了。  
沈望舒记起他是因何回来在书案前翻账本，原是白日里季琰在花楼中跟他说的那一句“你信不信我”。  
信不信我。  
这话问得蹊跷。  
季琰说沈望舒现在帮不了他，却也没说那究竟什么时候帮得到他、怎么帮他，为何要帮他。沈望舒因那句帮不了而拧眉思索时，季琰就好像他轻飘飘地在长街尽头现身那样，轻飘飘地落座在别处，最后又轻飘飘地匿身退去，只留下他的问题交给沈望舒。  
按照季琰的意思，那他必然是说自己获罪本无辜了。可季琰是被牵连入罪，原犯是他父亲，那他这话应该是要说季伯纶的罪名仍可翻案？  
这可不仅是信不信的问题了。  
沈望舒睡意全无，他在床上翻了个身，面朝着里面睁眼就着月光看床头上的雕花螺纹。他父亲生前是督察院下左都御史，职专纠劾百司、辩明冤枉，提督各道，为天子耳目风纪。倘若季伯纶的案子真有隐情，督察院知不知情？都御史知不知情？沈琛究竟知不知道季伯纶被人迫害、构陷罪状，还是督察院本就与迫害季伯纶的人沆瀣一气？  
他一时间全无头绪，因此才回来翻阅父亲遗留下来的文书。  
左都御史呈奏天子的文函，督察院内必有批答的公示，沈望舒不能科考，想入督察院已是没有门路，只得从家里誊抄前遗留的草稿着手。其时臣子呈给皇帝的奏章，要么皇帝批复了，送至各部公示留档，要么皇帝觉得不合己意、不想理睬，于是留中不发，日子一久攒的多了便交给司礼监销毁。  
沈望舒父亲沈琛病重前恰逢季伯纶案发，当时满城传的沸沸扬扬，参季伯纶的江南知府诬陷季家谋逆，隐瞒前朝废帝的遗腹子下落。然而这事到了不知是真是假，直到最后似乎也没个定论，沈望舒当时来不及关心季家如何，他父亲于季伯纶获罪同时卧床不起，一时间病来如山倒，很快沈琛就去世了。  
如今想起来，季家的案子确实疑点颇多。  
季伯纶在任时清廉名节沈望舒颇有耳闻，据说他出任江南府通判执法严苛，不肯徇私枉情。当地的军户强横，常常欺霸乡里，季伯纶在任时杖笞了数十名军户子弟，使其不敢怙势为奸，却也因此得罪了不少人。  
至于废帝遗腹子……这又是另一件旧闻了。  
沈望舒对那两年的记忆颇为混乱，此事不好向别人询问起，在父亲文书手稿中翻阅半天，只窥见绣衣使曾往督察院发一篇缉捕文书，内容大意是宫里走失了一名宫女，据传她怀有身孕，是废帝遗子，正往江南府逃去。  
这两件事无疑是捉风捕影的关系了。  
今上是藩王出身，前朝废帝的事他一概宁肯错杀不肯放过，想出这样借口构陷季伯纶的人，必定身居高位，既能接触到督察院，又能接触到绣衣使。  
沈望舒隐隐感到这里面的缘故还有很多尚未发掘出来。  
他心里对季琰其实是有愧，否则也不会回来坐在案前翻一卷一卷的废稿，对着蛛丝马迹出神，末了又勉力看起账簿。这种愧疚从何而来也很难说，沈琛是左都御史，季家出事时倘若沈望舒再上心一些，那么结局会不会不一样？  
这种假设本来很荒谬，假如沈望舒没有见到今天的季琰，他也不会这么想。  
季琰的形容实在变得太多了，沈望舒几乎认不出他来。他对苦难本来没有概念，就算沈琛病故了一人回南方老家收拾残局，那也是吃穿用度不愁、有人帮衬的，他心里似乎从未想过季家获罪后究竟怎样——那是一种地狱般艰难苦恨又不能干脆死去的光景，过去四年里季琰天天就浸泡在其中，他早已离沈望舒印象里分花拂柳而来的少年郎相差甚远。  
但沈望舒不知道。  
痛苦不赤裸裸地剖开摆在你眼前时就永远也不算作痛苦，沈望舒直到四年后看见季琰才体会到这种痛。  
明珠落在泥土里，被人踏上去踩出了裂隙，这是痛苦；孤独的诗人写出了佳作，却无人欣赏，这也是痛苦；就连看一朵花，春天的时候那么芳菲艳丽，到了冬天却不得不枯了败了，这些都是痛苦。  
季琰在沈望舒眼里就是这么一种痛苦。  
要么让他别看见季琰，但既然看见了，沈望舒就不能心安理得的躺在温暖的被衾中入睡。  
然而愧疚又能支撑他做多少事呢？值不值得拿前程来赌呢？  
沈望舒想不出来。  
他既苦恼又疲倦，在床上翻覆了半夜，天将明的时候终于能勉强入睡。  
就在他快要入睡之际，一个不经意的想法很快地弹跳了出来——他意识到先前梦里那是谁的笑声，季琰凉凉、淡淡的笑意透过漆黑的水面直达而下，声音仿佛有了画面，带着那张瘦削青白的面容钻入沈望舒阖起眼皮底下。他不舒服地动了动，试图把那张脸暂时存封起来，幸而这一次这股莫名的情绪很快放过了他。  
他睡着了。

接下来几天里烦恼沈望舒的事情并没有再浮出水面，摊开到他眼前来。他在家待了几天，每日除了处理生意外还兼教外甥女读书习字，赵氏仍旧病着，沈望舒去看了几次，她因见女儿终于有人看顾，这两日精神竟好了一些，闲时还能做点针线。  
冬至节一过，年关就真的将近了。沈望舒打点起年货，托邓玉的福，如今京里权贵之子哪个他都有一面之缘，这些礼数全是不能少的，东西固然不在多少，但总是个交情。  
说到邓玉，这小公子自那日吃酒后倒往沈望舒府上来了两次，他出身不俗，人又俊俏光鲜，就是沈望舒刻薄的大娘也得仔细招呼，免得彼此结下什么不愉快。邓玉伙伴中大多和他同岁，都是纨绔出身，虽奉他做个行首，但这个话里意思狎昵多过真心实意，只他自己看不出来罢了。  
沈望舒同他见了几次，察觉出来他倒也不是那种欺男霸女坏事做尽的子弟，邓玉固然羞辱季琰，但他只口头上说说罢了，真正顶坏的事情，这雪玉似的小公子倒干不出来，更没那个脑子。沈望舒年长邓玉几岁，又早早地管了家，见的人自然比邓玉多些，和他那帮狐朋狗友吃过几次饭就知道如单花荣这样心思不轨的人并不只一两个。  
他是有意想提醒邓玉提防一二的，然而言多必失，点到即止邓玉又听得懵懵懂懂，只好作罢。  
就这样到了年末最后一天，邓通使人传信给沈望舒，他要的官职批复下来了，来年开春便能走马上任。  
沈望舒喜出望外，遣人将打点的年货特产给邓通捎去，自己亲自登门拜谢。  
除夕晚上沈望舒在邓通府上拜过年，又见了京里另外几位大人，说的无外乎都是些场面话，邓玉因对这些事宜不感兴趣，直到沈望舒拜别了众人走到大门时才急急追了出来，塞给他一个手炉。  
京城地北，积雪几天不化也是有的，夜里凉气上来，沈望舒却刚喝了酒，冷风吹着了可不太好。  
邓玉穿得倒多，他本就矮沈望舒一个头，裹着银鼠坎肩出来，愈发像个玉做的团子。  
“初一我爹带我祭祖，初二你可有事没有？最近天晴了，山上的雪倒还没化，最适合打猎。带三条好猎犬，也不用有多少人跟着，黄麂、果子狸被药迷晕了，自己往你箭上撞信不信？”  
他鼻尖都冻得通红，说话时眼睛却还亮晶晶的，沈望舒倒看笑了。  
“我若没事就叫人送信给你罢。”  
邓玉撇了撇嘴，这回答他不太满意，不过到底沈望舒管着许多生意，家里还有人等着操持，和他并不一样，因此也不便说什么。  
沈望舒收了他送的手炉，同邓玉道别，自己乘车回去。  
街上处处都是爆竹声响，路边蹲着小孩子聚众堆起的雪狮子，很是一番热闹的光景。  
他靠着车壁歇了歇，捧着手炉刚刚闭上眼，就听见驾车的车夫猛地吁了一声，一阵纷乱的马儿嘶鸣和铁蹄踏在地上的动静接连响起，沈望舒坐着的车厢便晃了两晃。  
车夫斥道：“走路没长眼睛吗！”  
被训的那人也是牙尖嘴利的，一把有几分耳熟的清脆男声响起来：“道儿就这么宽，你家的车占了这么多，还叫我往哪里走？！”  
沈望舒睁眼，暗忖说话这人听声音怎么好像哪里见过，一时又想不起来，干脆打起帘子来。  
那天早上花楼里泼了季琰一头水的清倌儿穿着件掐腰刻花的翠绿袄子，一张小脸儿冻得白生生的，骂人的样子倒还精神。  
沈望舒奇道：“你是……”  
那清倌儿见到自己要找的人，便不再跟车夫多啰嗦，只冲沈望舒行了个礼，道：“我是莳花楼里唱曲儿的翠怜，有人托我给您带个信儿。”  
说罢从怀里取出张折起来的字条，递给了沈望舒。  
这会儿天晚了，车子停在沈宅门前的一条巷子里，左右没什么人。沈望舒看看车夫，这人是他父亲还在世就在他家干活儿的了，算是信得过的人，因此也没有过多犹豫，干脆就着车内的灯火打开了字条。  
季琰字迹清俊隽秀，他一眼就认得出来。  
那张字条上写了两个字。  
永嘉。  
沈望舒面色如常地把它收起来，从荷包里摸出一两块碎银子，交到翠怜手上，道：“辛苦你了。”  
翠怜得了赏，就露出个俏丽的笑来，道：“那我这就回去了，您可有什么要说的？”  
沈望舒想了一想，季琰不知怎么的竟能让翠怜替他传话，也许是他近日遣人私下送去花楼的银钱起了作用，既是冬天了，他虽不能直接将季琰带出来，但总归也使季琰这个冬天好过一些。  
他并不知道季琰那日替翠怜挡了要被卖身的一遭，这娼馆里的妓子很承这个情，不仅当晚偷偷抱了炭火去季琰房间里替他点上，还把那两件被沾湿的衣物拿走洗了又送回来。  
翠怜原不想让季琰察觉，他是小孩子，脸皮太薄，想想自己平日里说的话，便不好意思去见季琰。  
季琰本无意理会，翠怜总趁他不在时偷偷出入后院，有时是送几块点心、有时是替他浆洗衣物，季琰随他去了几天后故意在下午去厨房帮工时提早折返回来，翠怜一推门就看见他正在桌前读书。  
“站住。”  
季琰叫他。  
容貌俏丽的少年定下脚步，故作镇静地转头看向季琰，高高扬起的下巴配着白皙脸上的红晕，十足色厉内荏。  
季琰指了指屋里近几日烧着没断过的炭火，“你弄的？”  
“不是！”翠怜斩钉截铁，片刻后又想起了什么，“是……也不是……唉！”他跺了跺脚，咬着嘴唇似乎十分苦恼要不要说，最终又跑了回来，一把将门关上。  
“是……是给你的，这炭火、点心，还有好几年布料厚实漂亮的新衣裳，都是沈公子叫人送来的，可全让他们分走了。”  
“沈望舒？”  
“不然还有哪个沈公子？”翠怜趴在书桌前看了一会儿季琰淡淡的侧脸，见他听了也没有多大的反应，就皱着眉头道：“他们拿你的东西，你为什么不生气？”  
“我为什么要生气？”  
“怎么会不生气？”翠怜反问，“要是有人拿我的东西还不告诉我，我就踢他、咬他、打他、骂他，就算拿不回来，也不能让他白白觉得我好欺负。”  
季琰看了他一眼。  
可以想象在这种地方长大的孩子大部分人恐怕都像翠怜一样，他们很难对别人施舍好意，因本没有人对他们好。翠怜几乎没有什么东西是自己的，所以他一旦有了，就要用生命去维护这件东西。  
“你骂他打他，东西还会回来吗？”  
翠怜不解地眨了眨眼。  
“炭烧完了就只剩下灰，从你这里夺走东西的人已经得到了好处，你除了和自己生气外，又还能做什么呢？”  
季琰放下书，他转过身直视翠怜，后者似懂非懂地看着他的眼睛，思索了片刻后又心有不甘地问，“那……那难道就这么算了吗？”  
“当然不。”季琰淡淡道。  
他不再看翠怜，而是把目光移向那盆燃烧的炭火，火光在他漆黑的眼瞳中燃烧着。  
“今天从我这里拿走一块炭、一块布的人，来日我就要他十倍、百倍的还出来。为这么一天等再久我也等得起，因我已没什么可失去的了。”  
这一刻他好像说的并不是这些瓜分他东西的人，但究竟是说谁，翠怜也并不很明白。他隐约地想起一些关于季琰的传闻，那些折磨和伤痛使得翠怜打了个哆嗦，不敢再看季琰的眼睛。  
他把视线移开，落在季琰手里翻了无数遍，边页已经发黄泛旧的的书上。那上面的文字每个看起来的结构都那么美观大方，像修剪得当的灌木，又像整齐排列的屋脊……翠怜看得出了神，他渴望地伸出手去，指尖小心翼翼地摩挲过每一个墨字，几乎能嗅到那种清苦的纸张味道。  
季琰若有所思地把书递给他。  
“你想识字？”他问，“这本是前朝一位游方道士写的游记，我可以读给你听，听多了你能背下来，会认的字也就多了。”  
翠怜脸上骤然呈现了一种极为生动的喜悦神色，但他又很快地按耐住了自己。  
“你有什么条件？”他问。  
在这种地方长大的孩子，做什么事都知道是要有回报的，季琰并不感到意外。  
他抽出一张纸，取出笔写下了两个字，吹干墨迹又交给翠怜。  
“我要你晚上偷偷出去，替我把这个送给沈望舒，回来后来找我，我就教你读书。”  
翠怜满心欢喜的答应了，这就是为什么现在他在这里，拦下沈望舒的马车，把字条交给沈家公子的原因。  
这中间的缘故沈望舒都不知道了，他只在翠怜问自己还有什么话说时想了一想，转手把邓玉赠他的手炉送了出去。  
“你把这个带给他吧，”沈望舒道，“天凉雪重，让他保重身体。”  
翠怜接了过来，点点头，转身消失在雪地里。  
沈望舒看着他的背影，直到风雪阻碍了视线才又退回车内放下了门帘。马车再次行进起来，沈宅门前的灯笼在风里摇摇晃晃，沈望舒伸手摸了摸心口，季琰写下的“永嘉”两个字正在那里。


	4. 雪猎星飞羽箭，火云方绽天边

初二早上沈望舒刚起身，吃过早饭后去书房见了沈家在京里来拜年的几位掌柜，把这一波人都送走了，才坐下来接过云萼递的温热牛乳喝了一口。  
他心知今日这些沈家的掌柜先来见他，怕是家里管事的大娘要记恨，迟早必定上门寻个事由过来说道，因此心里先思忖起应付的对策来。  
沈望舒翻了页账簿，心里突地又不耐烦起坐在这里计较家里长短的事情。  
沈家从前是三名男丁，祖父祖母业已去世，长子沈琸前两年放了外任，家中大小事务一概由沈琸大房李氏掌管；次子沈琛病故，留下的儿子沈望舒早已成人，因前面那一桩故事，当时谁都嫌烫手南方老家的生意给他盘活了，如今都握在他手上，京里的掌柜听说了沈望舒的本事，赶着初一十五纷纷向他讨好，谁都想分南方生意的一杯羹，要李氏怎么能不记恨；剩下一个沈望舒的叔叔沈晅，原就是不管家事的，娶了赵氏后只有一个女儿，因赵氏病弱，又纳了两个填房，但并无所出，只整日地在外面与人吃酒。  
沈琛在时沈家由他当家，那是因为沈琸在外做官也没得办法。如今沈琛去了，李氏天天咬着牙把大小事宜握在自己手里，现在又怎么肯轻易交给沈望舒来管？  
怕是不仅不肯交出来，得知京里的掌柜们向着沈望舒后，更要撺掇起沈琸和沈晅两个来向沈望舒要个说法。  
沈望舒心知这是一件麻烦事，他虽总算弄到了皇商的名头，但也得开了春才好去赴任。沈琸赶上年关回来了，除夕夜逮不到沈望舒详谈，初一又忙着他自己的应酬，今天总得找上门来了吧？  
他坐在书案后思忖半晌，手指急促地点敲着红木家具，心里头烦透了这些事。  
沈晅是好打发的，他被李氏撺动起来无非因这两年沈家在北边的生意不怎么景气，没有了供他吃喝的银钱，兔子逼急了自然也是要跳墙的，沈望舒只消先把这头给他续上，暂且按压下来就好。  
唯独他这个伯伯沈琸……  
沈望舒合上账簿，摁了摁眉头。  
他对沈琸早年间的印象已然不很十分清晰，只记得沈琛与沈琸不和，从前还让沈望舒跟着沈琸读书，后来沈琛升迁得越快，和沈琸的关系越僵。  
沈琸从前也是有个儿子的，沈望舒依稀记得他大哥沈璧君原也中了举人，可惜天不遂人愿，沈璧君身子骨太弱，还没等到次年春闱，因淋了一场雨竟病故了，只剩下家里两个妹妹，这几年也纷纷嫁了人。  
实话说来如今沈家男丁着实不兴旺，也无怪昨天初一前来拜年的都赶着打听沈望舒的婚事，就连管家的李氏，也热切要介绍一个族里的侄女给沈望舒。  
他大伯膝下并无儿子，晚年难免凄凉，这就难怪李氏死死要把家里的银钱命脉掌握在自己手里。  
沈望舒不愿意把事情做绝，只从自己账上先拨了一笔钱存在赵氏那处，让沈晅有需要时回家拿钱，又寻思着找个时间与沈琸谈谈。  
然而什么时候谈呢？  
他并没有主意。  
沈望舒从书房内推窗望出去，天井里照着一方晴空，阳光簌簌地洒在房檐和地上，阴处积着扫开来的一层厚实白雪。云萼从外面花园里剪了两枝新鲜腊梅插在他窗前的细长梅瓶里，花香混着雪气，淋漓地从呼吸、皮肤处渗透进去，可沈望舒只觉得苦闷。  
他好似被困住了一般，让一些他不愿意理会的事务给绊住了身，但倘若真的问他想要做什么，他却也不能够很明白地说上来。  
读书？又或者是做官？  
沈望舒敲着椅子扶手，他的目光不知道落在哪里，头脑里许多理不出线索的事宜等待他去处理，但他此刻只想去牵一匹马来，从府门前骑出去，走过长街、城门，走到郊外，在旷野里随手挥鞭择定一个方向，然后继续走下去——  
这样他就不用去反复掂量季琰的案子与他父亲间的关系、更不用在这里为一些毫无意义的事发愁。  
可这只是想象罢了。  
沈望舒收回目光，他叫云萼再去后园剪几枝梅花，捡他库房箱子里那几件浸玉的细长瓶子插好了，都送去给叔叔伯伯房里，并带句话说晚上若有空了，叫他们带上女眷，来沈望舒这边说话。  
他安排好这些事宜，起身想去园子里走走，刚迈出院门，小厮便急急地走进来，叫了他一声。  
“爷。”  
沈望舒留在身边的人，大多都是从南方老家带回来的。  
这名叫来兴儿的小厮正是他前夜接了季琰那张字条后，要人去探听消息的。  
永嘉，永嘉。能和季琰父亲案子沾上关系，又在江南府一带的人，除了永嘉侯秋容，还能有谁？  
沈望舒脚步一顿，他早知季家得罪的人身份必不寻常，所以辗转翻阅沈琛留下的草稿，只知道最早诬告季伯纶的人是当地一名豪绅。这人在季伯纶上任前有许多外放租种的田地，每年按例抽成，因看上一佃户家的媳妇，就把今年抽成额外调高，那佃户自然还不上，反被一纸讼书告上了公堂。  
这事要换个人来判，只消判那佃户个欠债不还，然后把娶进门的媳妇抵给人还债就行了，可偏偏判这案子的人是季伯纶。  
季伯纶甫一上任，遇见这么桩案子，把那强取豪夺的富绅依例打了板子，下了监狱。  
这么一来必然遭人记恨，这家人出钱把人赎回去后就煽动起当地的军户、贵胄合起来对付季伯纶。这么就引出后面季伯纶在任时杖责军户的那件事情，季伯纶越是铁面无私，这群人也就越是记恨他。然而季伯纶是天子门生，又曾被礼部侍郎举荐为太常寺卿，调到江南府来，他们也不敢轻举妄动，思来想去，终于想出个损招——构陷季伯纶包庇出逃的宫女，有谋逆之心。  
当然这部分就是沈望舒的猜测了，他是直到看见绣衣使发给督察院的缉捕公文，又查证了地点与时间，结合当时听见的风言风语才推测出来，还并未向季琰求证。  
季琰获罪之身，兼在那种鱼龙混杂耳目众多之地，沈望舒不好与他详谈。  
他既然肯冒这么大风险递出这个条子，那就一定是与季家案子相关的重要线索，是以沈望舒当晚回去，就叫来兴儿去打听，永嘉侯跟这件事究竟有什么干系。  
那看上人家媳妇的豪绅姓林，单名子迹，江南府多是类似的豪绅贵胄，这些人深知牵一发而动全身，一荣俱荣、一损俱损，恐怕当时构陷季伯纶的并不只那被打了板子下了大狱的林子迹，而是几家合谋。

沈望舒思及此处，知道这件事干系重大，便叫了来兴儿进书房，让其他人一概出去，才问：“查出什么来了？”  
来兴儿一路从外面跑进来，吞了好几次口水喘匀气才好说话。  
“按您的吩咐，我去打听当年季伯纶得罪的人里头哪个和永嘉侯有关，原是那林子迹有个姐姐，几年前嫁与永嘉候爷做妾。只是……”  
沈望舒见他犹豫，不禁着急，忙道：“只是什么？你快说。”  
“只是林家后来又惹出一件大事，因这林子迹平日里还喜好古玩字画，向个穷书生强收了一套刘松年的《十六罗汉图》，人家本不愿卖他，他就讹人家拖欠官银，把这套图强收来了……也不知怎的让绣衣使知道了这事，那林子迹在《十六罗汉图》上的落款题字里有处没避圣讳，因此家里给人抄了个干净，就连他姐姐也被从侯府里撵回去了。”  
这可实在是沈望舒没想到的发展，他一愣，才问：“那林子迹与他姐姐，现在何处？”  
“不知道。林子迹自抄家后就没人见过，都说是自己投河寻死了。他姐姐头几年还在家里，只是吃穿用度一年不如一年，又因貌美，常常有些个不三不四的人上门说闲话……后来索性上山做姑子去了，不晓得现在哪里。”  
如此一来线索竟断了。  
沈望舒一时想不到，跌坐回椅子里，陷入自己的思绪当中。  
倘若永嘉侯没撵林氏，沈望舒还只当他是被吹了枕边风，他既撵了林氏，这件事还惊动了绣衣使……不免得让人生出许多猜疑，难道永嘉侯是怕被人牵出与季家的案子有关系？  
这当中的细节恐怕只有向季琰本人求证了。  
沈望舒没意识到这时他已在思考如何能把季琰捞出来，而前天晚上他还在犹豫这值不值得自己赌上前程，今日竟似乎全然忘了这事。  
前程在他心里果真有那么重要吗？沈望舒不知道。从前他想读书入仕，除了这一条路外他从没考虑过自己还有别的活法，可他现在却也不得不考虑了。  
一个人从前的理想破灭时首先会痛苦，紧接着他会发现即便没实现当时的理想，自己现在也照样活着。那么这个人必然就会忍不住怀疑从前的理想——  
那真是我想的吗？我真的想吗？  
沈望舒回答不了自己。  
他以为沈琛是他的榜样，可从库房里翻出来的沈琛手稿，倘若他父亲真知道季伯纶是无辜的呢？诗书礼义，沈琛对他讲的那些经济文章、圣人言行，难道只是说说而已吗？  
所以他现在只想见季琰。  
恐怕是莳花楼里那双镇静的眼睛留给他的印象实在太深了，深到沈望舒自己没有答案的事，他却觉得季琰会有答案。  
他甚至这就想要出门去见季琰。

沈望舒当然没能去找季琰，因为邓玉来了。  
邓玉来找沈望舒上山冬猎，他们原先说过此事，沈望舒本要找个名目推却了，谁知道邓玉自己上门来了，还备好了弓箭马匹、猎犬和人手。  
如此一来沈望舒推辞不得，他对着邓玉那张笑脸轻叹口气，转念一想，倒想起来倘若他寻到个名目把季琰救出来，却又要如何安置他呢？家里肯定不行，若是在京城置办一处房产，以他现在财力倒也未尝不可，只是沈望舒来年开春便要去江南府赴任，那是季琰老家，何况要是查清季伯纶的案子，回江南府岂不更好？到时他在京城空留这么一处地界似乎也有些不妥，不如趁现在向邓玉打听打听，如何有哪里空闲的院落出租，权且给季琰找个安身的地界。  
沈望舒打定主意，叫人备好一应工具，又点起四五个随行的小厮，带上猎犬，和放在雪地里缚果子狸的皮口袋，便同邓玉出了门，一路往西山行去。  
这一行人约有二十来个，骑行出了城，沈望舒看看今日除他们两个外，邓玉并没叫别人，连那单花荣都不在，心道刚好，便纵着马上去与邓玉并辔行进。  
正好这时他二人路过一处城外修的别苑，朱漆的大门、深色的院墙，在旷野雪地中看来倒也别致雅观，沈望舒心思一动，找了个话头。  
“京城富庶，可惜我尚且住在叔伯家中，不然在城外置办一处宅院，你我通宵聚饮，岂不畅快？”  
邓玉听罢，笑了一笑，道：“这还不简单？也不消费那些事，我有个朋友，在城外二十里地有处宅院，原是预备下来背着家里娶外室安置的。谁成想到那外室还未娶成，先叫主母知道了，他这事不成，倒天天央我寻个人替把那院子脱手转让出去。哥哥要不嫌弃，我叫人把院子拾掇利整了，你再搬过去，价钱嘛，却也好商量得很。”  
沈望舒大喜，他倒不是怕花钱，而是倘若自己去办，京城情况他不熟悉，盯着他的人又太多，反倒不如走邓玉的门路好。  
“价钱都不是要紧的事，只别太声张，我悄悄地搬离了，免得别人以为我沈家不睦，反惹出别的事端。”  
邓玉在马上点点头，他倒是真的一门心思想跟沈望舒亲近，听见沈望舒肯和他说这件事，倒高兴得一张俏脸儿红扑扑的，止不住地在鞍上回头与沈望舒说话。  
“正是呢，反正你开春就能往江南府赴任，干脆谎称抱恙，请个相识的郎中来看看，借口出城调养一段时间。”  
一时间两人把这事商量定了，连带着沈望舒心情都明朗了许多，就连看那远处山上绵延起伏的积雪，也觉得颇为可爱。

绕过田地村落，南山近在眼前。  
沈望舒抬头看了一眼这片空旷的雪林，只见积雪落在松树、柏树林的枝叶上，视野被高耸入云的树木和上方的积雪顷刻压低，显得林中的寂寥安静来。  
邓玉冲扈从做了个噤声的手势，几个人解下马鞍两侧的狗笼来，把六只黄黑相间的细腰猎犬放出来。  
沈望舒以前也是常常冬天打猎的，这林子看着静谧，实则动物闻见生人味道，现在都藏着不肯出来。他从鞍上解下雕弓，试了试弦，叫人去拿套狐狸的皮口袋来。  
北方冬猎，山上有野雉、狍子、果子狸，最多的还是狐狸。狐狸用箭射杀难免毁了皮毛，所以冬天上山打猎，凡有经验的都叫人提前用面粉、鸡蛋、生肉和特制的调料混好饵食灌进一个皮口袋里，用这东西引狐狸钻入套中。  
这皮套口子也是特质的，大小能让狐狸伸进脑袋去够食儿，但它倘若发觉了要退出来，皮套口就开始倒着抽紧，挣动得越狠收得劲越大，这样一来就能捉活的完整剥下那一身皮毛了。  
都准备齐全了，恰好这时山上风向转了，沈望舒一行人处在下风口，这倒有利于他们隐匿行踪。  
邓玉一把掀开斗篷的兜帽，跃跃欲试就想顺着雪地上野兽的足迹找找踪影。  
沈望舒策马过去，一手抓住他缰绳，笑道：“你再等等。”  
那种御林苑里上百人封山围猎的活动没什么意思，猎物都赶到眼前了，射中了也算不得什么本事。沈望舒少时沈琛特意请了京中的团练教头教他骑马射箭，大约是因他伯父长子病逝的缘故吧，沈琛常常惋惜沈望舒这个大哥，说倘若当时沈琸也肯花些心思请人教儿子习武强身，还不至于年纪轻轻就去了。  
沈望舒对大哥印象不深了，只记得伯父沈琸自那之后愈发深居简出，且难以亲近，所以比起待在家中，他更喜欢冬天雪后进山骑马打猎。  
冬猎又分围猎和走猎，走猎不如前者热闹，但胜在有趣，考验人的策略、耐心。  
沈望舒有耐心。  
他下了马，叫随行扈从原地不动，自己在雪地中走了几步，邓玉急急地从身后跟上来，两人侧身躲在一棵合抱还犹不及的雪松后面，解下背上的长弓。  
沈望舒侧耳听了听，猎犬的吠声和雪地里野兽追逐时踩断枯枝的声响越来越近，邓玉已挽上一支长箭，适时地站了出去。  
除两匹狐狸外，被猎狗赶来的还有三四只狍子、山獐，邓玉一箭射中那狍子的脖颈，它便哀鸣了一声倒下去，热乎乎的鲜血淌出来，在雪地上结成了冰。  
沈望舒两指并起打了个唿哨，猎狗听他指挥，合力把狐狸往套子里撵。这时远处树上一只被惊动起了的野雉扑了扑翅膀上雪花，正要飞离时被沈望舒一箭射下，邓玉抬头恰好看见，便拍手叫起好来，牵着狗要去树下把那猎物提回来。  
他站的地方到那树下也并不很远，沈望舒原本正想叫人来看这两头狐狸，谁知有人突地大叫了一声——  
“有熊！”  
他连忙抬头。  
邓玉站的树下面有片半人高的灌木丛，遮去了树根底部的洞窟。  
那洞窟里面原有只站起身来两人高的黑熊，被犬吠和套狐狸的饵食香气勾醒了，两只尖利粗厚的毛掌推开面前的灌木，就想要钻出来。  
北地老林里的黑熊，当地人都管它叫做熊瞎子。然而说是瞎，只是因为黑熊的一身皮毛既长又厚，盖在眼睛前面好像个瞎子，却不是真的瞎。这东西嗅觉极其灵敏，一爪子下去就能扑死一个人，倘或被他扑着了没死，再让那满是倒刺的舌头一舔，没死也该死绝了。  
邓玉哪见过这个，他往次进山冬猎时都是前后簇拥着一伙人，今次要不是看出沈望舒并不爱和那些人攀谈，他照例还是要聚起一众人游猎的。  
人多时连野鸡都不会飞过，那还会遇上黑熊呢？  
沈望舒却管不了那么多了。  
他在雪地中奋力跑了两步，这里丛林茂密，阳光照不到的地方还存着许多积雪，雪化了的地界地上铺着一层厚厚的腐殖质，踩起来柔软非常，不会发出声响。他跑到放马的地方，示意周围人也纷纷上马，随后从邓玉手下一员随从腰间抽了柄长剑出来，倒提在手上，小声吩咐道：“我过去，你们见机行事。”  
黑熊此时正在低头嗅探邓玉脚旁的那只野雉，那东西中了沈望舒一箭，血气刺激了它的嗅觉，暂时比邓玉更有吸引力一些。  
邓玉大气不敢出，一张俏脸煞白，捏着弓箭想往后退，可关键时刻腿却好似僵住了一般，怎么也动不了。  
他小声咒骂起来，再一看并不是腿不动，而是他那件柔软的银鼠斗篷让灌木的细小枯枝给勾住了，一动就发出声响来。  
这时他已看见沈望舒正往这处来了，黑熊绕着野雉嗅了一圈，似乎正在眼前的食物与邓玉间犹豫不决，这情形使得邓玉把心一横，干脆将斗篷猛地一抽，拔足就向沈望舒的方向跑过去。  
灌木枯枝断裂的声音惊动了黑熊，这畜生咆哮一声，猛地用后足直立起来，仿佛意识到被人哄骗了一般，扬起爪子就要扑人。邓玉闭紧眼睛矮下身一滚，他只听见头顶的风声、马匹尖锐的嘶鸣、什么东西轰然倒地的响动——紧接着，他似乎脸都没挨到冰冷渗人的雪花，因为有人接住了他。  
沈望舒痛苦地咳出一口血丝，他从马上跳下来，落地时角度没掌握好，滚了两下撞在树桩上，胸前还护着一个邓玉。  
“沈望舒！”  
邓玉把眼睛瞪大了，他脱口而出这名字，坐起来抓着沈望舒的胳膊察看伤势。  
“我没事。”沈望舒又咳了两声，看见背后自己那匹马因挡了黑熊的一掌，已经扑倒在雪地里，断成两截的身子中肠子鲜血流了一地，不禁后怕，急忙杵着剑站起身，“快走！”  
幸而他们带的猎狗加起来大大小小有二十多条，见邓玉离得远了，扈从们纷纷驱使猎犬围上去，在周边策马搭弓把黑熊团团围起来，手里的长枪、弓箭轮番上阵，终于——  
“轰”地一声响，那黑熊倒了地。  
众人拔出猎刀上前，不一会儿就剥下熊皮、熊胆、熊掌，又把偌大的一个熊头完整地切了下来。  
沈望舒这时缓过来一点儿，他伤得并不很重，只是后背给熊划开了一道口子，又在树干上撞了一下，伤口迸出的鲜血透了一块出来，看着有些许怖人。邓玉扶着他，这小公子全身上下出来衣物、鬓发凌乱了点，倒是没有一道伤处，就是受了惊吓，看见沈望舒背后的伤口，哭得眼泪止不住地往下来淌，在尖削的下巴上都汇聚成了一条泪线。  
“这又是哭什么呢？”沈望舒喘了口气，倒有点哭笑不得。  
他只觉得邓玉是小孩子心性，受了惊吓，只消回去修养几天就好。自己受点伤是小事，正好借机要搬出沈宅修养，倒是邓通的公子没出什么事，沈望舒才真要谢天谢地了。  
邓玉说不出话，只一面哭一面扶着沈望舒摇头，他家里的下人把他搀开，替沈望舒上了药，又将伤口包扎好，邓玉才敢一脸凄凄艾艾地过来。  
“你……”他伸手似乎是想碰沈望舒背上的伤口，但终究又没碰到，只好把手放下，“你疼吗？”  
沈望舒抬了抬胳膊。  
“没有大碍。”他答道。  
那伤原不很深，否则躺在雪地里被开膛破肚的就不是那匹马，而是沈望舒本人了。  
总之，这样一来谁也没心情继续冬猎，沈望舒换乘了另一匹枣红色的马，带着今天的猎物返回城中。这一路上邓玉不同寻常地沉默着，沈望舒同他说话，他倒好似才反应过来似的，声音也呐呐的，不知在想什么，沈望舒只当他是还没从惊吓中回过神来。  
这样到了城门口，眼见天色要晚了，这里的景色却和以往不同。沈望舒在马上看去，城垛上城门里，排查守城的备军几乎增加了一倍人手，各个神情肃穆，正拦下一路要回城的商队，要他们暂行等待片刻再入城。  
他皱了皱眉，一手拦住要上前询问的下人，亲自下了马，快步走至那都头身边，拱手报了自己身家姓名，询问城里发生何事。  
“原是沈家的公子，”那都头看是沈望舒，语气便放缓下来，叹口气道，“城里走水了，大火烧了半条街，现还未灭呢。”  
沈望舒一惊，他抬头去看，城东一片天幕上果然有股浓厚的黑烟直冲着往上，大火烧得天边一团红光，像把金线绣的霞帔拢在雕梁画栋上，可谁知那火红靓丽的一片那面都是焦臭的炭骨呢？  
“是哪条街走水了？”  
“就是城东嘉禾道上那条老街，救火兵丁已然过去了，可这天气干燥，火势太猛，还不知道要烧到什么时候呢。”

城东。嘉禾道。  
沈望舒呼吸一滞，他几乎是一个踉跄，捏着那都头穿戴披甲的肩头的双手不受控制地用力，好似已然听见了房梁焚毁轰塌的响动。  
季琰。季琰。  
莳花楼不正在嘉禾道那条老街上？  
沈望舒顷刻间忘记了他此前是如何思虑权衡的，他只想要闯过眼前这道桎梏，他要即刻就见到季琰。


	5. 慕义羞椎结，青衣耻奉酒

大火烧红了半边天。  
救火兵丁和城里凡是能动的青壮年劳力都去现场，冬天预防火患是件常备的工作，各家都有储水的吉祥缸，为避免大雪冻住了水面，甚至在缸外罩上棉套保温。  
整条街都是木质建筑，这里不光有做皮肉生意的花楼，还有听曲的勾栏、歇脚的茶楼，卖糕点的生意铺子，倘若大火一直烧个不停，无论是谁家也逃不开人财两空的下场。  
莳花楼里能跑出来的都跑了，鸨母倒没事，她这时没心思清点人数，只顾着在雪地里跌足哭骂，又被救火的官兵和围观的人拉开，腾出空地将那顺天府署上配置的西洋国水器推了上来。  
这是一种名叫“水锐器”的救火器具，造型恰如小孩子顽耍用的水枪，主体是一副竹套筒，内筒顶端有皮子做的活塞，下部有分岔的支脚，扬水时以支脚承地面，将外筒用力下压，水自外筒顶端喷射，洒至火场，后面有人源源不断地往筒里添水，这样坚持半个多时辰，火势竟渐渐地被压下来了。  
沈望舒和邓玉这时才从城外赶到现场。  
街上到处都是流离失所的难民，许多人在家中衣物都来不及多拿几件，眼见房子烧毁了，半生积业都变作一团黑土，顾不得冬天寒冷，跪坐在冰冷的雪地里搂着亲人彼此抱头大哭起来。  
场面一时太乱，骑马过去是不能够了。沈望舒心急如焚，勒住马缰绳四处遥望，掉头就想往季琰栖身的那座小小的后院里闯。  
这场火烧塌的废墟上横着一副巨大的房梁，被烧空了只剩下框架的楼阁倾颓下来，阻碍了街那头的视线。季琰住的后院临着莳花楼后面那条窄巷，几间小屋已然不在了，熏黑的院墙还勉强伫立着，冷风吹过，是一副残垣断壁的惨淡景象。  
沈望舒避开人群往这里跑，邓玉已然起了疑心。  
但他的命是沈望舒刚刚救下来的，从背后看去沈望舒身上仍有一道浅成粉色的血迹从衣物里缓缓渗透出来，熊掌下逃命的惊悸让他只咬着嘴唇发抖，心里对眼前的情形已有了猜测，却说不出一句话来。  
嘉禾道失火，人们都去了主街，这条窄巷里没什么人。沈望舒从马上冲下来，几步跨过烧毁的土墙，在遍地狼藉中四处翻找，生怕看见一具焦黑的尸体。  
他身上还有伤，早上游猎穿的那件白金撒花的箭衣已然沾了地上的黑灰，团花的下摆扫在地上，沈望舒竟连看都不看一眼。  
邓玉见他这幅形容，心知他必是惦记着季琰无疑了，一时间也不知道自己心里是什么滋味，只觉得傍晚城里的风为何这样冷，他把半张脸埋进衣口的毛领里，过了半晌，滚烫的眼泪才从睫毛上怔怔地淌到嘴里。  
早先他俩在城门那处，沈望舒失了神智似的要往里面闯，是邓玉把他拦下来才渐渐恢复了理智。  
邓小公子从怀里摸出块腰牌，沈望舒仓促之下瞥了一眼，那腰牌的样式色泽印在他脑子里，只是没有心思去分辨。  
守城门的都头看了一眼邓玉的腰牌，神色一变，侧头与其他人说了几句，叫他们先进去。  
两人在城中策马，一路赶到东面的嘉禾道，就是眼前这幅景象。  
沈望舒找不到季琰尸首，心头放松了大半，一下跌坐在房梁上，看看马上邓玉的神情，心里一凛，正待说话，就看见邓玉猛地直起身子，捏紧了缰绳瞪着巷口的地方，翠怜正扶着季琰走了过来。  
他随着视线望过去，季琰模样清瘦，但穿得还算暖和，翠怜手上提着医馆包的几剂汤药，季琰正握拳抵至唇边低声咳嗽。  
原是季琰身体不好，翠怜想了个法子，自己装病说要去抓药。鸨母哪舍得请人上门医治，只被他装病咳得烦了，准了半天假叫他去看病，翠怜便绕回来，偷偷跑去后巷敲门带季琰出来，想不到阴差阳错竟刚好避开这场大火。  
沈望舒见他没事，悬着的心总算放下来，拍了拍身上的灰就想去搀季琰。  
临了手伸出去他却又觉得唐突了，便半途中生生把动作拐回来，略施了一礼道：“季兄，方才城里失火，我恐你有事过来看看。现在顺天府尹马上差人来了，你先前所说之事……”他略略顿了一顿，“……我已仔细考量过，眼下就是一处时机，不知道你信不信得过我？”  
他当然是小声说的这一番话，因邓玉还在他们身后，沈望舒还记得那天在莳花楼里他叫季琰快些走开别碍眼的话。  
季琰无奈地笑笑。  
“沈公子何须这么小心？”他道，目光缓缓移至那马上垂头捏着缰绳的邓玉身上，“你难道看不出来，邓小公子为了在人前护我周全，已然煞费苦心。”

邓玉十岁的时候见季琰，苏淮来的神童整日里闷在房间读书。  
他天性好玩，家里的下人只顾小心看护他，弟弟又年纪太小，平常连个玩伴也找不着。听说从南边来的季琰寄住在自己家里，又和自己年岁相近，邓玉高兴得要去窗户底下扔石头。  
季琰的书房架在二楼，窗外有一棵依着湖山种植的巨大枇杷树。邓小公子放了家学，甩开书童，卷起袖子蹭蹭两下爬上这棵树，一只手兜着刚在地上捡来的小石头，瞄准季琰的窗户口里扔。  
夏天蝉鸣鼓噪，树头上缀满了金黄的果子，季琰却要把自己关在房门里作诗。  
季伯纶写信给邓通，邓通是惯有些关节手段的，季琰母子到了京城之后，他便嘱咐这昔日同窗的儿子平日里多做些诗文，写好了交由他多拿出去给人看看。  
当时做官分两种，京官和外任，邓通是顺天府丞，在京为官接触的同僚都有可能来年被点中去春闱判卷。他在京里混迹多年，这套关节熟得一清二楚，知道卷子经过吏员弥封、糊名，交到誊录所再经人誊录，又要经对读所校对，完了才是同考试官一起评议，看中的卷子才会给主考官过目。  
季琰在苏淮有名气不假，可京城里四地八方聚来的文人才子不计其数，要想拔得头筹，最好需先在京里传颂他的文章，使这些考官判卷前就熟悉他的笔风，倘若有人看重季琰，特意点中，这不就事半功倍了。  
邓通为人不坏，他关照季琰是因为知晓季伯纶为人清高，不屑于替儿子打点前程，但年轻人自己一步步打拼，倘使这时候有人能够伸出手去帮一帮忙——  
季琰要是连中三元，金科殿试位列榜首，邓通也觉得脸上有光。  
他早知道邓玉也并不是读书这块料，幸而家里两个儿子，邓通并不很担心，也就随长子去了，只是耳提面命的话还是少不了要说，这也就是邓玉为什么后来这样讨厌季琰的缘故之一。  
仔细想来，最初他兴高采烈地要亲近季琰，躲在人家窗外的树上顺着推开的窗隙扔石头，连扔了几个不中，  
最后一个“啪”地敲在砚台上，溅出来的墨染了季琰一手时，他绝没可能想到如今是这样一种光景。

沈望舒闻言一愣，他是关心则乱，季琰却看得明明白白。  
邓玉知他获罪落难，并不详细明白内情。他家因从前与季伯纶有些交情，出了事后规避是正常的，邓玉长大些后再不喜欢季琰，却也不至于来作践他，反而遇上实在推脱不过的场合，他还要装作厌恶地呵斥季琰早点离场。  
说到底今年不过十六的邓玉仍旧是小孩子罢了，出身优渥使他比旁人骄纵些许，但坏却又坏不到哪去。  
邓玉抬起袖子擦擦脸，他对着季琰竭力做出一副冷冰冰不易近人的模样，道：“谁要护你，我只想着你在我家住过，蕊哥儿原也认得你，你要死了，我怕它伤心。”  
他说的蕊哥儿其实是只雪白的京巴，邓玉养在院子里顽的，平日在家抱来抱去连路都舍不得让它多走。  
这人倒嘴硬，即便是帮了季琰也不肯教他说出来，非要说是怕狗伤心。  
翠怜口直心快道：“是谁伤心了，我看你不一直红着眼睛，怕是刚才偷偷哭了。”  
邓玉瞪他。  
“谁哭了！我是被烟熏了眼睛！少胡说八道。”  
他们两个少年人斗起嘴来，沈望舒一时插不进话，抬头看看季琰，却见他面目凝重，正抬头遥望巷前一队官兵过去，顺天府尹的轿子就在那当中。  
出了这么大事，烧的又是罪臣之子被贬入乐籍的莳花楼，官府清理现场查找火源时必定要清点人物。季琰这时隐姓埋名走了，也不知能不能唬得过去，但只要有一线希望，他就不得不试。  
沈望舒这时想起在京辖管刑事的不正是邓玉的父亲邓通，他向邓玉看去，却见邓家的小公子也正紧张地兜头回望，片刻后又好似下定什么决心了一般，拧过头来对沈望舒说话：“这里不能久留，如今我倒有个法子，只需咱们两个过去，叫他们先走。我在城外有处落脚的地方，今晚你们权且能够栖身。”  
说罢报了个地址，又看着沈望舒，只是那神情似乎有些难言的委屈。  
沈望舒点点头，反手自怀里掏出一锭金馃子交给翠怜，嘱咐他雇个车走，免得教人看去面目。  
他与邓玉骑马到主街上去，邓通早已到了，正在安置难民，他知道邓玉今天与沈望舒出城打猎，因此看见他们二人一块儿前来，并不十分意外。  
沈望舒下了马，他与邓通行过礼后，转头看看街上流离失所的灾民，官府正在清点人数，凭一眼粗略看去，少说也有百十户。  
天气严寒，索性火烧起来时还不到入睡的时候，伤亡不多，只是许多人家房屋烧毁了，钱财细软等物也一应来不得带出来，现下身无分文，免不得要朝廷安排救济。可前年晋中与陕直道一片大旱，朝廷赈灾的粮饷刚刚拨过，现下一年的收成还来不及填补亏空，一时哪来这么多钱粮救济百姓？  
沈望舒突然意会了季琰走时深深看他一眼的用意。  
“邓大人，”他上前几步对邓通拱手，“借一步说话。”

富商捐粮赈灾，自古以来都是件义事。  
沈望舒刚刚领了江南织造的职务，虽是外放，但江南府是富庶之地，他并不愁没有钱赚，反而能借着赈灾这件事将沈家的字号传出去。  
他与邓通一说，后者巴不得此时有人捐钱，便答应下来，说等朝廷批复，到时候给沈望舒在江南府上修一座表彰义士的牌楼。沈望舒笑了一笑，当今天子奖赏嘉德懿行，为了榜其闾里，常常遣人专门修一座上刻褒扬榜文的牌坊，坊间又称牌楼。  
“倒不是为那个，”他道，“我自小流离，辗转京城到南方老家，路上见多了饥荒时的灾民。大人若不嫌弃，我沈家先在城中设两处粥棚，再有重建嘉禾道的木材、石料也一并从我账上出了，工匠还需大人亲自定夺，灾民里倘若有青壮劳力肯来干活，那自然我再发一份报酬。”  
邓通听了连声道好，他哪能不明白沈望舒心中想什么，只是互惠互利的事，本没必要拒绝，当天晚上回去连夜写了公文呈上去，跟沈望舒把此事定下来，又替他请了表旌。

第二天，挂着“沈”字号的粥铺便在街前头支起摊来，因感沈望舒号召，京内的富户纷纷捐钱捐粮。城东的香积寺住持打开寺门，收纳难民进去，沈望舒又筹款备齐冬季的衣物与被褥，按名册登记挨个发放。  
说来也巧，那奉旨来督军监工的不是别人，却正是有一阵子没见过的单花荣。  
他是初一生人，年一过便满了应爵的年纪，接替父亲在五军都督府京师卫所中做一员指挥使。  
单花荣穿一身绯红官服，胸口的补子绣着三品武官的老虎滚绣珠，衬得他面如冠玉气度不凡，只是唯独总挂在唇畔的那抹意味不明的笑给他这张脸添了几分轻佻。他端坐在马上，见沈望舒从香积寺的大门内出来，便带着他那种令人捉摸不透的笑意翻身下马，同沈望舒打了个招呼。  
寺内安置的民众在册的共有一百八十三人，管理起来颇有难度，需得官府协调，单花荣就是干这个来的。  
他遣人进去分发冬季物资，自己在门口与沈望舒叙旧。  
“沈兄高义，”单花荣笑道，“那日一见我就知你必不同凡响，想不到还是一位急公好施的义士。”  
“单兄过誉了，沈某不过是尽自己所能罢了。”  
“话不是这么说，这下整个京城都知你沈家商号的口碑，我听人说晋商富庶，就是因为做生意讲究信誉，人们敢信他，才能把银子交出去。”  
沈望舒笑道：“任谁做生意不是这个道理呢？”  
单花荣听了便也笑了一声，过来亲昵地把着沈望舒手臂与他同行了一段，才状似不经意道：“我前些日子在校场练兵，恰逢年关永嘉侯回京述职。侯爷年轻时随今上起兵勤王，现今虽年近不惑，却仍威仪不减，还来看我们操练。他最是嫉恶如仇急仁好义之辈，听说沈兄近日的义举，又闻我与你有一面之缘，便托我来说一声，找个机会，他老人家想见见你。”

永嘉侯。  
这三个字从单花荣嘴里吐出来，沈望舒心中一惊，手心里已然钻出层薄薄的冷汗。  
这些日子季琰从莳花楼出去，沈望舒没过多久便搭邓玉的关系，向他朋友盘下那座宅子，借口赈灾事务繁忙，自己也搬出去。  
那宅子在城外，地价比京城里便宜，却也修得占地百顷，良宅几栋。沈望舒替季琰安顿下来，留着翠怜与他作伴，又唯恐他觉得受人恩惠多有不便，还将自己侄女每天接了来，请季琰做个西席，教她读书。  
趁这时机他便将之前调查到的事倾数告知季琰，这青衣病弱的书生听罢，倚靠着窗沿沉思了片刻，向沈望舒托出一件旧闻：  
季琰其实并不知道当初在莳花楼后院是谁捆了他折磨数月之久，那是一群口音驳杂的外来人等，听话里意思像是拿钱办事。他一度以为这伙人是父亲的仇家，听了沈望舒查到永嘉侯身上，倒想起几年前的一件事来。  
永嘉侯秋容原不姓秋，他是前朝废帝手下的兵马元帅。今上仍是藩王时，废帝听信身旁奸臣谗言主张削藩，一连斩杀了好几位他的兄弟手足，今上于是被迫起兵勤王清君侧，征战了五六年。  
秋容少年时熟读兵书，胸中丘壑万千，他又骁勇善战，今上南下东江克复宁国府时遇他阻碍，折损将士无数仍不能破，没奈何只得自己领兵亲征，才擒获秋容。  
因他善战，今上起用他原职，可惜秋容在宁国府待了不到月余，又叛归了废帝，仍与今上为敌。后来今上打下金陵，回去宁国亲自督战，二次擒回秋容时，他只说“生则尽力，死则死耳”，于是仍被今上留至麾下，直到秋容亲自领兵攻破京城，把废帝的人头献上来。  
今上为嘉奖他，赐国姓改名秋容，封号永嘉，正是废帝最后的年号。  
秋容封邑在南，他是江南府人士，季琰小时候曾被父亲带去过两次侯府。  
江南春夏时节花木旺盛，季琰头一次见到侯府花园里开着一片妖冶艳丽的夹竹桃、牡丹、芍药和芙蕖，那花生得比别处都要好些，碗口大的朵瓣因细枝吃不住力道而颓然地垂在泥土上面，土地里散发出一股腐烂糜香的养料气息，在南方湿热的夏日里不断蒸腾起来。  
永嘉侯坐在园内的首座上，执着酒壶神色淡淡地听底下人们说话，有人恭维侯府的花种得极好，他便嗤笑一声，手腕托着脸去看身侧揺扇的姬妾。  
那女子因这一句话而露出的恐慌表情在年幼季琰的回忆中已被夏日的热气蒸腾模糊了——  
他记得并不很清楚。  
但当时的江南府尹说了句什么，要推出他连中三元金科榜首的父亲为芙蕖赋诗一首，季伯纶不肯。  
江南府尹尴尬的玩笑话、席上其他人掩饰的笑声，季琰的记忆模模糊糊混成一片，他只记得永嘉侯最后从案前抬起眼睛，突地在纷乱的人群中发现了他，点名要他上来奉酒。  
永嘉青衣耻奉酒。  
季琰很久后才明白这是对他父亲拒绝为侯爷赋诗的一种报复和羞辱。  
“我离开江南府到京城来，后来才听人说永嘉侯府上的花为何开得那么好。”季琰淡淡对沈望舒道，后者几乎想不到他是以何种心情说出这番话，“侯府上姬妾成群，永嘉侯却并无子嗣。听说皇帝每年送给他无数美妾，有一些下落不明，想必她们的白骨埋在侯府的花园里，魂魄都变作那些艳丽的夹竹桃了吧？”  
沈望舒听得浑身发冷。  
“这就是为什么后来我发觉邓玉父亲拿着我作的诗文，给那些可能在来年春闱里做考官判卷的人观看时，我那样生气——”  
他叹了口气，“他其实没有恶意，只是我当时不懂，却无力向他抗议，只好把怒气发泄在邓玉身上……才招致他后来这样恨我。” 

沈望舒喉咙干涩，他从回忆中挣脱出来，发觉单花荣还笑吟吟地等他回复。  
一时间他也仿佛嗅到梦中河水那片大丛夹竹桃艳丽腐败的香气，这虚妄的味道竟让他在冬日的太阳下有些头晕目眩。  
“……侯爷相邀，我定当如期拜访。”  
他听到自己的声音说。


	6. 金马空故事，高论难与绛候谈

三月初三春渐老。  
还不到三月，季琰盯着窗外日光里新雪渐渐融化后展露出头角的枯黄枝叶，就已经有了春光要渐渐老去的念头。他低头看了看手掌，掌心纹路脉络清晰，青白的皮肤下面裹着暗色血管，血液流淌在其中。过去几年里他手上生过冻疮，沈望舒找人配了药让季琰涂在关节上，今冬第一场大雪化去，正是最冷的时节，季琰推开窗把手探出窗外，竟感受不到丝毫冷意。  
屋里暖意融融，炭火烤的正旺，他把目光移回书案上，莺哥儿正坐在那里捧着一本书卷吟读。  
这正是沈望舒的侄女，赵氏托他照拂的女儿，季琰目下的作用就是她的西席。  
小姑娘不过六岁，千字文已背过了，识得几个字，季琰正要教她学诗。  
“三月初三春渐老，遍地残花风暗扫……”  
翠怜推门进来时莺哥儿正读到这句，他便“唉哟”了一声，放下端着的托盘，伸手要去刮小姑娘的鼻子。  
“我看哥儿念起书来的样子倒比外面书塾里的小子还有模样些，保不齐将来要是个女状元。”  
莺哥儿和他们待了几日，已经熟了，见翠怜要拨弄她，恐被碰乱了头发，跳下凳子就往季琰身后躲。  
两人你追我赶闹了起来，季琰笑了一笑，他不爱让人近身，为防莺哥儿乱跑乱撞到，索性伸手把小姑娘抱到窗台上，指给她看窗户外面的腊梅。  
元月份里梅花开得极好，澄黄的花瓣抖着雪水，被冬日太阳映得晶莹剔透。季琰又考校起莺哥儿读过哪些梅花诗，正好翠怜也跟他读书，便叫他们两人都背出几句来。  
这真切是个消磨时光的主意。沈望舒盘下这宅子时就把西面这处梅园辟了出来给季琰住，大约是他们都早早丧父知晓住在别人屋檐下时什么滋味吧，他不愿意季琰以为自己只是受人恩惠，因此将侄女送过来。  
季琰看得明白，知他好心，因此不愿戳穿。  
但他在这里一日，就一日体会到春光渐老的萧索。  
浮利浮名何足道。  
做到的又有几个人呢。

季琰在心底冷笑了一声，他又看了看手掌。  
这双手除了握笔，还能从沈望舒送来的药材中挑出硫磺和硝石、分配调制木炭，冬天干燥，后院的柴房里积满了全楼上下使用的柴火炭块，只消稍稍一丁点儿火星子就会烧起来。  
他倒也不怕顺天府查到火源，年关节街上不禁爆竹，莳花楼的防火措施不完善，出事是难免的。至于大火难以扑灭烧到了旁的人家，季琰原以为这会是一块在他心中时时作痛的伤疤，但事情真的发生了，一条街的人流离失所，他却第一时间想到沈望舒应当站出来承下赈灾的救济钱粮。  
季琰的思路清晰无匹，他看自己掌纹时好像在端详一桩桩一件件铺陈在眼前的旧事，这些事连起来串在一起，铺就了他点燃草垛时满心的复仇火焰。  
他对沈望舒说了谎。  
季伯纶获罪问斩时季琰刚刚年满十四，依据前朝历法，他罪不至死，但尚有宫刑。  
今上即位后历法一年一修，宫刑、刖刑之流已被废除，是谁这样胆大妄为又权势滔天，绑了季琰动前朝的私刑，他怎么可能猜不到？  
绑他的人药哑他嗓子，是怕刀子落下时喊声太大惊动了别人。季琰在挣动时从人身上扯下来一块玉玦死死扣在手里，那玉玦是蟠龙形制，首尾相向，中间一道缺口，质地温润玉种上乘，一看就知是经由朝廷贵胄赏赐得来的。  
自古王侯配玉玦，缺口是警示其不可自满。  
能在天子脚下的京城动用私刑，和季琰有一面之缘，季伯纶正是在他地盘上被参的，除了永嘉侯秋容哪有别人？  
不告诉沈望舒他确切仇人就是秋容，和引导沈望舒自己发掘出线索间的区别是很大的。  
其一，沈望舒并没有全然信任他的理由。他们相识是四年前，季琰对沈望舒的印象止于国子监，少年时穿花拂柳激扬诗文的日子对他来说已然像上辈子那样遥远了。他和沈望舒不一样，沈望舒还会烦恼，季琰却并不怀念他从前那种日子。对他来说，他只恨不得自己早早死在娼馆后院昏暗的柴房，即便侥幸没死，过去的一切却都在那天被投入炭火盆当中，由火焰吞噬舔卷了，连半点黑灰都不曾剩下。  
利刃要在火中消去余毒，季琰也在火中找到他生的念头。  
他活着只为复仇。  
他要等一个契机，这契机在沈望舒四年回京后让季琰看到了突破口。沈望舒的态度决定了季琰如何展开计划，他在莳花楼中看着季琰的眼睛中有惊诧和痛惜——有什么比一个良知尚未泯灭的年轻人更好操控呢？  
沈望舒年纪轻轻能够把票号盘活，这证明他有脑子，并不会轻信旁人。让他自己发现永嘉侯和季伯纶案之间的关系，岂不比由季琰来说更好。  
其二，秋容是一人之下万人之上的王爷，今上看重他，分明吸取前朝之鉴罢免了无数藩王，却独独留下永嘉侯。季琰自忖没人帮助他永远不可能达成目的，沈望舒无疑是目前最好的人选，但倘若早早告诉他，他们的敌人是秋容，让他畏难而退又不是季琰乐见的结果。  
所以他并不点明，沈望舒挖得越深知道得越多，和这件事越脱不了干系，季琰已经预见到了结果。

他的猜测是正确的。  
沈望舒在晚饭时回来，他脸色并不好，神情有些怔仲。莺哥儿夜里不住在这边，他在门口看着人把侄女送上车，强打精神说了几句话后迈进门来。  
园子里空旷，沈望舒为避人耳目，服侍的下人只敢留了几个跟他时间最久的。因只有这几人吃饭，干脆与季琰并到一桌，也省得厨房开两遍灶。  
饭间季琰同他谈莺哥儿今日学的诗，又说城里赈灾的情况，最后沈望舒按耐不住，撂下碗筷，犹豫片刻后道：“今日单花荣找我……”  
“永嘉侯要见你？”  
季琰神色淡淡，也并不十分意外。  
单花荣他是见过的，军户之子早晚应爵，永嘉侯是戎马出身，他父亲在江南府时得罪的又正是军户。这群人利益纠葛在一处密不可分，看似毫无关联的事情，总会朝着最坏的方向发展。  
沈望舒略一颔首。  
“只是我想他不一定是知晓你在这里，”他道，“顺天府勘探火场，我使人从城西的义庄买了具无名尸首，仿造火患伤痕，就说是你的模样。仵作那边也安排妥当，必不会有人察觉。”  
季琰看他一眼，沈望舒在灯下显得眉目很俊，他五官俊逸，眼睛生得漂亮，睫羽下一对黑漆漆的瞳子映着烛光，神情很是柔和。  
“有劳你了，”季琰缓下语气，“大恩不言谢，沈兄因我累进这一桩公案里，季琰无以为报。”  
说罢起身要拜。  
沈望舒急忙托住他双肘，俩人到一旁坐下。  
“说来惭愧，当年在国子监你我同窗时，我只羡慕你们能聚在一起评议时政。我才疏学浅，不曾与你深交，但季兄作的文章，我到现在仍可吟诵。令尊出事时我家里琐事繁多，若我能早些知道，你也……”  
季琰抬起一只手阻了沈望舒话头，他看得出沈望舒的确是真心痛惜。大约是因为他二人少年时境遇都有些相似吧，沈望舒说得真诚，自相遇以来又确实帮他颇多，季琰心中微微叹气，却还要说：“过去的事就不要再提了，沈兄今次帮我脱身，季琰心中感激，但不愿让你搭上前程帮我。”  
他正要待说等开春你往江南府赴任，咱们就此别过，却见沈望舒皱起眉头。  
“我十二岁时读书只以为是为了经济仕途，”他道，“后来耽搁四年，所治的经史忘了大半，不得已接手父亲商号，已然违背了我当初的志愿。那日在莳花楼见到季兄，想到季兄这样的君子尚且不能伸展抱负，我又算得了什么呢？”  
他越说越像是下定了决心，便又把如何在父亲手稿中找到文书纪录，又如何遣人去打听当年往事的经过一并说了。  
“那林子迹的姐姐断绝红尘出家后不知身在何处，但我想也许江南府地有人还见过她。我们若想为令尊翻案，人证物证据不可少。你若不嫌弃，开春后我前去赴任，季兄与我一路，离开京城还要安全一些。”  
沈望舒此时竟然已下定了决心要帮他。  
季琰微微一愣，随即劝道：“你这又是何必……”  
沈望舒道：“不必再说了，《孟子》讲‘舍生取义’，我固然不敢与往圣相提并论，却也愿意效仿先贤。”  
他眼中热忱非常，眸光炽烈坦荡，季琰不自觉微微侧头，掌心隐隐作痛。  
那必是像颗木刺般梗在掌心皮肉当中吧。  
他突然想起那天同翠怜打街外边回来的景象。  
长街萧索，扑火的水一盆盆被泼入炽烈的火场，翠怜起先还贴着他发抖，后来睁着眼睛站直了身子，盯着那大火燃烧的地方出神。  
他们是一样的人，都知道毁灭比活着容易得多。  
那些在火中不幸丧生的人，岂不知这种短暂的痛苦比时时刻刻都活着遭受折磨要幸运得多？  
季琰因此并不感到愧疚。  
这些沈望舒都不知道，他也没必要知道，季琰眼看着事情按他计划发展，心里既没有喜悦也没有悲恸，但他这天晚上却久违地梦见了苏淮故地。

运河两岸的夹竹桃、拉船的纤夫和白鹭。  
季琰被母亲抱着，坐船随父亲前往江南府上任。梦里季伯纶穿青布长衫，脸庞并不像是季琰印象中最深的那种模样——时间实在太久了，他连亲人的样貌都几乎要全数遗忘，只记得季伯纶在绣衣使的诏狱里，乱发下额头上结着血块和污渍，漆黑的监牢里有一张冰冷的炕，窗户因开得太高阳光无法直射进来，关押的死囚每个人脸上都是一种久未见过天日的阴惨。  
他只记得季伯纶这副模样，就连行刑时铡刀落下去那刻季琰也没完全回过神来。  
然而今晚出现在他梦里的季伯纶却不同，季琰看不清父亲的脸旁，季伯纶背对着他，川流飞快地从他们两侧掠过，季琰在船上摇摇晃晃，试图想伸手抓住围栏。  
突地。  
火苗从他掌下的木质栏杆上蹿了出来，火焰顷刻间吞噬了他的手掌，这既不带来温暖也不带来灼痛的火从他虎口一路攀登至肩头，季琰半个身子燃烧起来，刺眼的跳动光线迫使他不得不退后半步遮住的双眼。  
一双双漆黑的手自火中伸了出来。  
这是来自地底的冤魂向他复仇，难怪吞噬他的火焰这样冰冷。  
他们一个个从火里爬了出来，季琰抬眼去望，载着船的河水已经变作熊熊燃烧的火焰，炭化了的焦黑手指扯着他的衣袍、扣着他的腕骨，要把他往一同那样黑沉的深渊中拖拽过去——  
季琰陡然惊惧了起来。  
他挥袖打开这些手腕，对着前来索命的厉鬼狠狠咬牙，却不肯承认自己有错。  
我有什么错？他质问道。  
季伯纶在船头一动不动的背影变得那样刺目，季琰眼前一花，他头痛起来，听见耳边有人叫他的名字，那声音断断续续，烦不胜烦。监牢里粗木搭建的栏槛、埋进他掌心的木刺，漆黑诏狱里头发遮去面目的人还有被酒液洇湿墨迹渐渐散开的信纸……他头脑里零星闪过一些拼凑不起来的片段，季琰在梦中的大火里单手握成拳抵着额头，那针刺似的疼痛像驻扎在他血肉当中，迫使他恼怒地跌跌撞撞向前行进，一把握住父亲的肩头。  
看着我！他低声吼道。  
季伯纶转身，映入眼前的却是永嘉侯那张苍白刻薄的脸。他对着季琰讥诮地挑起嘴角，季琰一惊，握着他肩头用力的手指松开，秋容转身跃进火海当中。  
夹竹桃的气味渐渐浓郁，季琰又身置侯府那片香气馥郁浓烈的花园当中。为首的永嘉侯执着酒杯，他面目赫然是季伯纶的样貌。  
荒谬。  
季琰愣了片刻，随即大笑起来，想转身离开这些不知所谓的荒诞场景。耳旁叫他的声音此时又变得清晰且坚定起来，有人伸手握住了他的小臂，几乎是一个使力将他溺水般的困境中救起——  
季琰猛地睁开眼，沈望舒披着外衣挑着灯地坐在他床前，边上站着看来也是睡下后又被惊动、穿着贴身小袄还掩去了半个呵欠的翠怜。

“是翠怜叫的我，”沈望舒神色关切，“他听见动静，喊不醒你，所以叫我过来。”  
季琰乍地从梦中惊醒，头又通，缓了片刻才看清目下的情境。  
他太瘦了，褻衣松松地滑褪了半个肩头，头发解下来落在腰间，被子上搭着一截青白的腕骨，烛火映着琉璃灯罩上描绘的簪花仕女，青红交错，是一种捉摸不透的潋滟光景。  
沈望舒脸色有些发红，他来得太急，不曾想到礼数，季琰在那种地方待了这样久，他本该更注意一些。  
翠怜此时早已去拿了外衫过来，沈望舒由他手里接过，正待错开视线给季琰披上时，后者笑了一笑，不着痕迹地从他手上接过来，避开了让人近身的动作。  
他腿间的阴影早就不痛了，然而即便是隔着衣料被人用手指碰触皮肤的感觉也那样恶心。季琰只觉得有一股堆积起来意图伤害别人的欲望自他苏醒后就缓缓蛰伏在牙根后面。他必须把牙齿咬紧，好像不这样做就会有千万道利箭从其中射出来，即刻穿透沈望舒的颈项。  
沈望舒动作一顿。  
他并不傻，季琰这样的客气，动作又这样避让，他已然觉察出来此刻他并不应该再停留下去。  
他又看了一眼季琰。  
那好比是寒冬腊月深夜里一缕簇绿的鬼火聚成的艳鬼吧。过去季琰在他心里像天上高不可攀的明月，现在明月掉了下来，玉一样的器物摔得粉碎，才被刚刚黏合起来。他已经褪去了意气风发少年的皮相，突出的嶙峋骨节昭示着他经受了什么样的磨难，然而在改换的相貌之上，那些经过打磨后缓缓浮现的逼人煞气和冷冽的艳骨，都像是一只从荒坟里挣扎着爬出来的鬼，穿上森森的美丽皮囊，蛊惑人向他献出心脏。  
沈望舒好像从这一眼中才醒悟出季琰已经不是他当年认识的少年郎了。  
他不禁有些惶然。  
“……夜深了，你休息吧。”  
他低下头，回去又拿了放在一旁的提灯，同翠怜打过招呼后离去了。  
今夜他会梦见书院门前的少年吗？  
还是鲜艳却有毒的夹竹桃呢。  
沈望舒自己也不知道。  
他越走越快，越走越疾，寒冷的劲风打在他脸上，手上的提灯摆动幅度越来越大，突地一阵冷风吹过，灯灭了，他身陷一片黑暗当中。  
天上没有明月，这是个有风无月的夜晚。几只夜枭从墙头上飞过，沈望舒身侧的草丛忽然动了几下。  
他心里一惊，握着提灯的手柄走近了一些。  
“谁在那里？”

 

远处。皇城。

更鼓的梆子敲了三下，皇帝挥手屏退了点灯的侍从。他挑起珠玉串起的幕帘，拖着在光滑的地砖上发出“沙沙”声响的睡袍走下台阶。  
在殿前青玉灯盏那摇晃不定的光影里，永嘉侯跪着的身形显得分外单薄。秋容闭着眼睛，冷汗从他额头上不断往下淌，最后汇集在尖削的下颌，滴进他刺绣繁复华美的衣袍下摆当中。  
夜已经很深了，然而他的惩罚还并没有结束。  
皇帝在椅子上坐下来，那动静似乎是惊扰到了秋容，让他睁开眼来，从灰色的瞳子中射出一道冷冷的光线。  
“陛下。”他用那种冷漠又矜贵的口味说话，好像回到十年前的中军大帐之内。  
据传永嘉侯有色目人血统，他五官轮廓深邃，发色较常人浅一些，微微带卷散在肩头。  
皇帝从书案前拾起了一摞奏折扔在地上。  
“你知道这是什么？”  
他沉下嗓音发问。  
起兵勤王的十余年过去了，皇帝年近五十，从他的鬓角和眼尾已经能窥见渐渐老去的痕迹，秋容总在他身上嗅见一股熏香也遮盖不去的腐朽气息。  
秋容傲慢地微笑了一下，他伸出手去，挑起其中一本，双手摊开来跪在原地朗诵出声：“‘……同族之殷实者而责之代纳，甚者或锁其亲戚，押其邻里。百姓怨愤，则抗拒而激成巨案。’哦，这是吏部尚书刘正文大人参我的，我记得刘大人家在陕西，他儿子在铜川岂不刚吃了放债的官司？”  
“秋容！”  
皇帝喝道，立身从上位走下来。  
这些参永嘉侯的折子没过多久就会因滞留不返而被一齐送至司礼监销毁，皇帝不年轻了，他有一个帝国等待打理，他知道纵容的底线应该在哪里。  
可秋容看起来却不像是知错的样子。  
他四十岁了，皮肤仍然很光洁平整，褐色的卷发被皇帝握在手上狠狠地提起来时还能眯着细长的凤眼露出笑容。  
永嘉侯的手指顺着皇帝的手腕一根根摸进褻衣的袖子里，他像条蛇似的吐出冰冷的呼吸。  
“陛下何苦要听犬吠自寻烦恼？”他问，手指攀上皇帝的腰带，“我有好些法子……让他们再也发不出声音来。”


	7. 红楼别夜雪，哥舒自带刀

沈望舒睁开眼，映入眼帘的是一座破败的屋顶，月光透过瓦楞间残次的缺口照射进来，能看见房梁上积攒着厚厚的灰尘，蛛网遮去了色彩剥落的壁画。  
他愣了愣，半晌没反应过来这是在哪里。  
耳边有声音，他费劲地侧头去看，脖子筋肉拉扯时牵出一阵沉沉的钝痛，好像有人在他脑后重击过一记似的，很快他就搞清了自己目下的处境。  
这是城郊一座荒废的城隍庙，在沈望舒躺着的草垛几步开外，篝火丛边围着一群身着异样袍服、编发左衽的色目人正在喝酒吃肉的，他们各个高鼻深目，身上的皮袄在冬天里还滚了层绒边，大声用他们的语言交谈着，互相传递一柄割肉的短刀，从火堆上方翻烤的木架上切下整条的羊腿来。  
色目人。  
沈望舒一愣。  
本朝沿袭前朝习俗，对西北各族统称色目，取的是“以其色目非一，故云之类”之意，实际这当中又分成各个大小部落，如乃蛮、汪古、回回、瓦剌与鞑靼等等，不知这伙强人是哪一部。他这时又想起来了，季琰梦中惊醒，他被翠怜叫进屋里，回来时走在园里的小径上，手中的提灯被冷风扑灭了，黑暗里只听见草丛中悉悉索索的响动，紧接着便不省人事了。  
沈望舒动了动手脚，发觉自己手腕脚腕让人给缚住了，草绳打的粗结磨着他手腕，手上那枚碧玺扳指也不见踪影了。  
“他醒了。”   
不过这么一下，那群人中一名背着箭囊的矮个子弓手便猛地朝沈望舒的方向投来目光，同时嘴里不知道说着什么，招呼起一众人等离开火堆向沈望舒走过来。  
这破败庙宇里空间不大，挤了十多个色目人已是满满当当。沈望舒倚靠着草垛竭力坐起来，尚在观察这伙人时却听见有个女声自人堆后叫嚷起来。这声音不大，底气却很足，沈望舒听不懂，却能感觉到说话这人在他们当中很有地位，因原本吵嚷的众人即刻间安静下来，让出了一条通道。  
走上前来的女人梳着一头发辫，她头上戴着毡帽，辫子底下拴着一连串铃铛，穿着男人样式衣服的腰间挂着一副软鞭，鞭头系着一枚攒亮的银梭子。  
最先前察觉沈望舒已醒的弓手在女人耳边侧头说了两句什么，沈望舒听不清，只是他话音刚落，却见那女子很是轻蔑地一笑，走上前来抽出靴筒中的短刃，刃口抵在沈望舒脖子上。  
“你，”她张嘴讲的是一口不太标准的官话，“我兄弟说事情已经办妥了，明天早上你家人就会发现我们留的字条儿，后天早上之前他们要拿不出五千万两雪花白银来赎你，我就亲自把你的指头一根根剁下来送回去。”  
这女土匪竟是这伙色目人的老大。  
沈望舒微微咬牙，他喉结贴着刀刃滚了滚，一时间腹内心思百回千转，心道你留信给我家里人有什么用，他们拍手叫好还来不及呢。  
他既这么想了，便把话说出来，感到心魂微微定了些许后勉力冷静下来，继续开口道：“姑娘，我跟你素昧生平……”  
那女匪猛地呸了一声，刃口又逼近几寸。  
“姑什么娘，你老子我名叫忽塔嘎，少跟我套近乎。”  
她看沈望舒被抢了声，又一笑，抽回短刃挽了个刀花，拿刀背拍了拍沈望舒的脸颊，“留个条儿是知会一声，倘若拿不出赎金来，我们上门抢就是了。你放心，你全家上下女眷我一个不动，至于别人……就说不好了。”  
她话音刚落，在场的一众色目人纷纷哄笑起来，比划着手里的兵刃。原来这些人都听得懂汉话，只是顾及沈望舒在场，不愿意说罢了。  
这话说的有歧义，沈望舒看这些色目人笑得如此不怀好意，知忽塔嘎说她一个不动家里的女眷，手底下人要怎样，她却管不了。他心中这才恐慌起来，想到赵氏病弱，莺哥儿年幼，更有服侍他的云萼必定在他失踪后六神无主。叔伯固然待他不好，但若被强人所害，却也不是沈望舒乐得见到的下场……他猛地深吸了口气，强自按下心神，想到这伙匪徒不知从何处来，栖身在这偏远荒庙里，不曾进城惹人注目，只趁月黑风高绑了他就走，可见目标明确，必定是因最近沈家票号捐银赈灾的事露了钱财。  
人为财死，鸟为食亡。  
既是为钱而来，那倒也好办了。  
沈望舒心里打定主意，便对忽塔嘎说了家中情况，又道：“你既是要钱，却还不如问我要。我手上的碧玺是件信物，凭它到沈家票号的银库里去提银子，随时都能取出全额来。京里城东和城南都有我家生意，各省遍布的分行又不计其数，我在你手上左右逃不出去，留我一命于你不仅是举手之劳，还能由我天一亮就去取钱来，不比等我家里叔伯东拼西凑快得多？”  
忽塔嘎听罢，沉思了片刻，她冲身旁人说了句色目语，有人从口袋里便掏出个东西来交给她。  
这果然是沈望舒丢的那碧玺扳指。  
她捏着扳指对着火光看了看，只见内侧刻着一行小篆，上面写“宝函钿雀、沉香阍上”八个字。  
忽塔嘎在中原待久了，她身份非同寻常，不是身旁这些草原汉子可比的，是以看出这字样却是一件信物，且刻痕细密整齐，如不是眼力极佳，实在难以发现，于是心知沈望舒八成没有说谎。  
要抢当然也行，只是这伙人低调行事了这么久没有走漏风声，沈望舒赌他们不到万一仍不愿暴露，倘若上门去抢，岂不惹得官府下发海捕文书，结伴而行的色目人这样醒目，到时不更麻烦。

果不其然，忽塔嘎沉思片刻，翻手把扳指收回腰包内，又掏出一粒褐色的药丸来，不等沈望舒防备，就出手如电捏开他下颌，拍入喉中。  
沈望舒瞪她。  
忽塔嘎道：“如此甚好，信物我替你收着。等天一亮，你进城取钱，我们暗中跟着你，倘你若起意要报官……”她笑了笑，“……你知我刚才喂你的是什么？草原上的猎人训鹰，三天三夜不许鹰睡觉，只喂它极少的吃食，否则去不掉它的野性。这法子固然好，却有一处缺陷，便是鹰经人调理膘水后难免有的体力不支，不能自己捕猎，只得活活饿死。训鹰人不忍心见它饥饿至死，因此在熬鹰开始就喂它吃这种特制的药豆，三天后倘若能用就给它服解药，不能用就任由它毒发身亡。你说你是有用还是没用呢？”  
沈望舒的笑意已是很勉强，他道：“起码给我纸笔，让我往家中再写一封信，只说是我有事出城几日。你们遣人送回去，趁机换下索要银钱的纸条儿，否则我家人若知道势必报官，无端生出许多事来……”  
为今之计他只希望来兴儿机灵，能依据他信中所示让季琰见到这封手书。季琰年少时文采斐然，必定能发现他在信中暗藏的玄机。  
沈望舒心知他窝藏罪臣之子已是犯了重罪，又有前面买通验尸的仵作这一桩事，牵查出来对谁都没有好下场。倘若报官，难免被家里人发现他在城郊外盘的宅院。季琰虽然形容大改，但假如给人认出来……不能报官。他心中已然打定了主意，忽塔嘎一行人不过是要钱，所谓千金散尽还复来，他并不在乎这些钱，只要季琰接到消息，安然离去了，沈望舒心头就算了无牵挂。  
他言辞恳切在理，忽塔嘎一时想不出腻子，就许人给他笔纸。  
沈望舒沉吟片刻，提笔写就，完了吹干墨迹交还给忽塔嘎，由这懂汉文的女匪看了一遍，将书信折起，拿了出去。  
这一夜他心里七上八下，天将明时才靠着草垛勉强睡了一觉，早晨又让人给推醒了。

忽塔嘎拿着一只粗瓷碗，碗底盛了些稀薄的白粥，跨坐在沈望舒面前的一个旧蒲团上，戏谑道：“醒了？尝尝你自家的粥。”  
这无疑是沈家赈灾派发的米粥了，也不知从何处弄来。她周围的色目人三三两两地笑起来。沈望舒打眼一扫，这伙人霸占了荒庙，一些原本在此处栖身的乞丐趁天亮想回来看看，正被他们撵出去，想必那米粥也是他们夺过来的。  
冬日尚未过完，城里年节富足，城外却有多少衣不蔽体的拾荒乞丐？  
沈望舒闭了闭眼，那碗已被递在他嘴边，他却如鲠在喉，不能下咽。  
“我不饿，你们还与那位老人家吧。”  
他终是不忍心，看见护着这样一碗冷粥走了四、五里路，却被夺了栖身所在与粥食的老乞丐正在门外苦苦哀求，实在于心不忍。  
忽塔嘎看他一眼。  
沈望舒赈灾捐粮，固然有慕义沽名的嫌疑，但实打实的粮食放出去，却又不会收回来，朝廷旌表义士无非也就是这个意思。从这个角度上讲，他确实算不上什么奸猾之辈，更不该是匪徒给自己冠以“劫富济贫”美名时的合适下手对象。可惜人总是要把自己的利益放在头一位，她非是汉人，对汉人也没有多少好感，眼下正是急于用钱的时候，沈望舒实是运气不好，因此才落到她手上。  
她思忖片刻，将粥碗往地上一放，起来送了捆沈望舒的绳子，又说了两句“你要是敢跑，我如何如何”的狠话，就再不管他了。她心知捆了沈望舒一夜，这富贵公子必然手脚麻痹，行动不大利索，把绳子解开免得血液不流通，留下什么手脚残疾，就算还给沈望舒一点交代了。  
“他不吃，把粥拿出去。”  
忽塔嘎回过身，这时天光尚早，不便于他们进城行动，仍需再等等，她在门前坐了下来，解下腰间的鞭子，开始打磨那枚已然十分光亮的银梭。  
沈望舒松了口气，在心中默算此处进城到沈宅的脚程时间，忽塔嘎要换信，派去的人出发不会太晚，恐怕这时信已经送达了。  
他心绪纷乱，左右衡量后却也没更好的法子，干脆坐起身来略略活动下手脚，顺势观察这伙强人。  
城隍庙内栖身了十四名色目人，为首的是忽塔嘎，她手下那名背弓的汉子名叫“莫日根”，被派出送信的唤作“巴图”。沈望舒能听懂的不多，他从对话里猜测身份姓名，一直挨到黄昏时刻，就着几个蒲团打瞌睡的忽塔嘎突地翻身从地上跳起来，短刀已在她手上了。  
送信的巴图早就回来了，这是个身量尚未长开的少年人。忽塔嘎在巴图回来后交接了几句话，他们不会这样早就进城去取银子。忽塔嘎行事严谨，为确保沈望舒没在信中动手脚，他们原计划要等到第二天，探听过城内风声后才派两人押着沈望舒进城。

正是日落时分，西边的太阳在城郊旷野的地上投下一片红通通的影子，打那影子当中，远远地走过来一个略显单薄的身影。  
季琰神色淡淡，双手拢在袖中慢慢地踏着残阳走向郊外这座年久失修的荒庙。  
城隍是城池之神，这庙因受战火侵蚀，砖墙毁败、枯草丛生，剩一间主殿屋顶尚且完好，被色目人强占去了做一个栖身所在。季琰只身之人走入庙内，前殿聚集的许多乞丐纷纷打量，侧身为他让出一条道来，只通里面去。  
莫日根单手拉弦，早在季琰出现在射程内就把弓箭对准了他。  
沈望舒心头大震，不错，他确实在信中以藏头藏尾的方式暗写了被绑架的事实，只希望来兴儿激灵，把手书带去给季琰观看一眼，他自然知道该怎么办。那信中并无一句提到城郊荒庙，季琰如何能找到这里？  
忽塔嘎伸手拦下莫日根的箭，她低声安抚了两句众人，对着缓步走来、还伴着阵阵轻咳的季琰看了一会儿，突然间说出了一句让沈望舒怎么也想不到的汉话。

“是你。”她道。  
那柄短刀在她手中被掉了个方向，似乎认定季琰威胁性不强后，忽塔嘎跨出门槛，大步流星走到院内，在离季琰三步之遥的地方停下来，审视地绕着他转了个圈。  
沈望舒心里惊疑不定，他想要从季琰脸上看到什么，却觉得这几天的相处仿佛都如灰飞一般消磨散灭了，季琰身上的谜团越来越多，他站在荒庙院内的样子仿佛是另一个陌生人。  
陌生的季琰露出一个笑容，他讲了一句色目语，沈望舒只听见他叫出忽塔嘎的名字：”好久不见了。”

江南春夏交接时节，永嘉侯府上密密匝匝的牡丹、芍药开在花园里，花香扑鼻，几乎迷乱了眼睛。  
季琰离开父亲在侯府的花园中失了方向，宴饮的丝竹声离他越来越远，他寻不到出路，被石子绊了一跤，掌心抠着花坛里肥沃的黑泥。  
他尚且还没听过这花园泥下埋着白骨的传闻，但天色渐晚，风声吹得树冠唰唰作响，余晖拖在地上组成了各种怪奇形状的阴影——季琰面前的灌木丛内发出了一阵抖动，他慌忙向后退了几步，却见钻出了个穿着汉人服饰、却扯散了发辫的小女孩。  
十岁的忽塔嘎把绣鞋扔掉，斜睨着眼睛看了看地上坐着的季琰，吐出一句鞑靼话：“你是谁？”

*** 

单花荣跪在脚踏前，秋容苍白的脸躲在白裘绒毛后面，侧身靠着床屏。永嘉侯散漫地任凭单花荣抬起他一条修长的腿，替他解下靴袜来。秋容低下头，督军府新任的指挥使是个长相俊气讨喜的青年人，秋容半月前心血来潮去新军营中巡视，一眼在人群中瞧见单花荣斜飞的丹凤眼。  
这青年不说话时脸上也总有种笑吟吟的神情，他自称仰慕永嘉侯的战绩，秋容当时哂笑了一声，这样的人他见得太多了。  
可他仍然把单花荣提拔到身边。  
年节未过，风雪夜越来越冷，近日他梦魇的旧症复发，每每深夜梦见陈年旧事醒不过来，被侍从叫起后出了一身身的冷汗。然而谁又没有几件惊悸的往事呢？秋容的笑是藏在眼睛里冷冷的刀，他后背上有一道深可见骨的伤疤，伤口已经痊愈了，可曾经溃烂留下的脓血一直淌到心里，就再也没消失过。  
一十二年过去后他反手抚摸这道伤疤，执鞭的皇帝头一次发了那样大的怒气，沾着秋容血肉的长鞭滴滴答答地淌着鲜血，像季伯纶的脑袋滚落在断头台前似的，滴滴答答、滴滴答答。  
秋容跪倒在皇帝脚下冰冷的地砖上，他赤着脊梁，咬着一片堵住口舌的碎布，连腾出手拨开额前汗湿碎发的力气都没有。  
但他仍然在笑。  
笑得气喘吁吁、狼狈不堪，却也是在笑。  
季伯纶含冤死去了，他的冤屈在铁灰色的王城里得不到伸张、在朱红的宫墙内得不到告慰，活着的人只会给下达这无端指令的皇帝或痛斥、或掩饰，可他们所有人都无从知晓的是皇帝明知永嘉侯污佞忠臣，却只会在这间点满了灯烛，挂满帷幔的密室内亲手鞭挞他、折磨他，却不会让他真正死去——  
只要离开这里，穿上朝服、戴齐头冠，秋容仍然可以傲慢地行走在王宫之内、众人面前，他做过的事会被皇帝遣派的绣衣使亲手销毁证据，可他害死的人是真正死了，只有他还活着。  
单花荣解下他身上最后一件外衣，青年人恭敬地垂下手等待指令。  
秋容偏开头。  
屋里没有别人，炭火烧得暖融融的，跪了一夜的膝盖此前已被人用剥好的鸡子反复滚着消除青紫，他偏开头只为了盯着那在盆中燃烧的炭火。  
火光是红的。像十几年前宫门大破那日的火光冲天的丹房。  
沉迷长生不老神话、忠于炼丹求道的先帝被秋容用一柄长剑割下头颅。他提着滴血的头颅，穿着厚重的甲胄，行走在长长的宫廊之内，要去寻找那个蛊惑先帝的方士。时至今日方士的名字秋容已经记不起来了，那好像是一道禁忌的咒语，只要从记忆的尘封中唤醒，就能招来旧日的亡灵……他没有找到方士。  
丹房在自焚的火焰中熊熊燃烧，那些盛在瓶瓶罐罐里的丹汞黄银时不时在火中激起一阵轻微的爆炸，大火烧了三个时辰才被扑灭，没人找到方士的尸骨。  
有人说他死了，尸首烧成黑灰，风一吹就散了。秋容知道没有。  
他一定还活着。在梦里。在废弃的丹房。在游丝织成的过往当中，一个鲜红的幽灵四处游荡徘徊。把低沉急促的笑声偷偷送入他的梦里。

秋容伸手抓住跪在他身旁的年轻人的腕骨，单花荣顺着他的力道站了起来。  
过来。他喃喃道，褐色的长卷发随着躺下的动作铺散开来，灰眼睛里藏着一团捉摸不透的雾气，引人爬上他的床。过来，好好看我。他说着，指节一根根攀上了年轻人的肩头。  
单花荣对他笑了笑。年轻人解下床帐，一句“侯爷恕罪”从他嘴边轻快地溜了出去，灯很快灭了。


	8. 野萍无踪迹，高月乱鸾生

邓玉极无聊地把捡来的石子扔进池塘里。  
“小祖宗，你都要把这池子鱼折磨死了。”从邓通那儿过来叫他吃饭的粗使嬷嬷打门前进来，看见邓玉歪在阑干上扔石头砸那几条上了年头的花鲤鱼，赶忙赔笑地贴上来，传话说老爷那边放饭了正喊他过去。  
“不去。”  
邓玉想也不想。  
“你去告诉他，就说不让我出门我就不吃饭了，左右是闲着没事干，我少吃一顿还省他银钱，总之我不去。”  
他自然是在赌气了。嘉禾道走水那天邓玉从街上回来，他这日早上出门游猎受了惊，虽没有伤，但仍教邓通训斥了好一会儿，直说是他给沈望舒添了麻烦，还罔顾身家性命。再有回来私闯火场这事，邓通不知道季琰下落，只当邓玉是常在莳花楼那处流连，大火惹得他去找哪个相好，遂再三耳提面命他别落人话柄，又将他禁足在家。  
邓玉出不了门，整日在家招猫逗狗，终于连看小厮们跌跤逗乐都厌了，只恨不得能插上双翅膀从院墙里飞出来，招人喝酒听曲儿游乐出行才好。  
他自知邓通对他期望不大，在朝中给他捐个闲差不过是堵住些闲言碎语：人人都道邓家长子不成器、没什么本事，二子邓珠却是个知书达礼的，十岁时已能将《诗》、《书》倒背如流，将来必然仕途经济时运亨通——因此愈发不肯上进，整天以游玩吃喝为己任。  
邓玉一股脑把石头全扔进池子里，拍拍手站起了身。那传话的婆子不敢惹他，只嘀咕着去回话了。邓玉叫人回房给他取件厚些的外衣来，裹了决定往园中散散步去，省得他父亲一道一道遣人来催。他抄着手在府上穿行，下人知他脾气，看面色不敢靠近。邓玉捡着没人的地方走，也不知道跟谁置气，就凭空发了一脑门子汗似的，竟然不一会儿便漫无目的地走到偏院从前季琰住着的那栋小楼下来了。

邓玉停下脚步，隔着漆皮剥落的院门缝隙驻足观看了片刻。  
偏院闲置几年，园中荒草已长得没过走廊扶梯了。深冬时节北地枯树上没有枝叶，落下的叶片四散在池水、小径、花园里，那棵他曾经攀爬上去摘果子的枇杷树空举着枝干，小楼上书阁的蓬窗敞着，窗棂被风一吹装在墙上，绢糊的窗纱已经褪了色。  
这院子猝不及防地跃进他眼前，带着一种很萧索、衰败的旧日痕迹，邓玉不由得屏住呼吸，一半是抗拒一半是躁动地猛然伸手一推——锈迹斑斑的铜环敲在门上，轴承发出令人牙酸的吱扭动静，他儿时在季琰那里受挫后残存于心中、颇为复杂的一处隐秘所在猝不及防地被剖白了呈现在眼前：  
湖山。小楼。绿植。  
旧日痕迹一扫而空，眼前景色与他记忆里的大相径庭，邓玉几乎是茫然地在院内站了片刻，才重新找回思绪。  
这好比是你裹好的一道旧伤吧，伤疤藏在布帛下不见天日，久了你自己连它是如何样子都已经忘却。直到某一日布帛被拆开，新长出来的皮肉透露着干净的粉色，过去的伤痕已经愈合了，只留下淡淡的痕迹。  
他用脚踢开地上一个摔落下来腐坏了的枇杷果子，扬起头凝视季琰曾经坐在那之后的书阁小窗。  
夏日午后多么沉闷。季琰要把自己关在房里作诗。邓玉不顾旁人劝阻爬上杏树，隔着半开的窗棂扔石子试图引起季琰注意。  
他看来这事多么简单容易啊——邓玉想要个玩伴，季琰与他年岁相近。他不知这世上有人没有显赫家世、父辈荫蔽，仍需要自己勤学苦读才能博取功名，只当是季琰同他一样，被关在这偏僻无趣的院子里读书写字，邓玉正是为解救他来的。  
石子击中季琰的砚台，漆黑的墨汁溅出来淋了季琰满手，他借来的孤本上沾了墨渍，薄薄的纸张很快渗了半本，大半字迹都看不见了。  
邓玉撇了撇嘴，在他看来孤本的价值还不如前几日抱回来的那只京巴大，见季琰的书被污了，只趴在窗台上说“我叫人再找一本给你就是了，天气这样好，我们去垂钓如何？”  
季琰咬着嘴唇面色惨白，邓玉又问了几句，见没有答应，便觉得有几分无聊，想爬进季琰的书阁里来。  
他一手扳着窗棂，一条腿跨进来，整个人骑在窗上。  
邓玉闲闲地回头，他是四处张望了一会儿的，因此没注意到季琰走近来站在他身后。邓玉“啊”地惊叫出声，季琰一把将他拖进来。  
没人知道季琰并不爱作诗。八股取士以文章起承转合为评判标准，作诗不过是锦上添彩，搏个名头。邓通要季琰写诗传至翰林院去给预科考官观看，这情形与他父亲在永嘉侯府上何其相似，虽然原由不同，但季琰每每下笔时仍然十分勉强。  
他心里是有不甘的。一方面深恨父亲为何让他们母子寄人篱下；二来那时他又太年轻，不懂得应对邓通安排的人情世故，只是反感，却又不能出口。  
邓玉此时出现恰到好处。  
季琰蹲下身来，他知晓这是邓通长子——天生富贵的小少爷浑身绫罗绸缎，被那一下摔懵了，正睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着季琰——这感觉是很复杂的。季伯纶清贫，季琰从小被教授不能爱慕虚荣，他到京城来谨遵母亲教诲，推辞了邓通送来的新衣，却不明白为何要这样做。  
时至今日季琰早已明白他那时的念头多么幼稚可笑，但人的思维不是一蹴而就，他太年轻了，以至于做下了一件错事。  
他回身找到书案上沉重的砚台，举起来猛地向自己执笔的右手腕砸去。  
邓玉吓了一跳，紧接着前来找他的下人推开了季琰的书房门。  
季琰搁下砚台，墨迹顺着他的书桌一路往下淌，淌到地面上，是一汪沉沉的黑。季琰站在那团黑水中央，眨了眨眼睛，把受伤的手腕藏起来，怯怯地道：“邓小公子不是故意的……”  
倒在地上的邓玉百口莫辩地瞪大了眼睛。

墙外的鹧鸪叫了一声。  
邓玉从回忆中清醒过来，他举起自己右手，仿佛还能感觉到父亲因这件事而惩罚他的、打在手心上的戒尺鞭痕。他讨厌季琰从这件事开始，到沈望舒在莳花楼大火后发了疯似的找季琰尸骨时也没有停止。他扯起自己的衣袖，胡乱抹了抹眼睛，准备离开这院子时突然又听见院墙外的鹧鸪在叫，叫声规律，仿佛是有人刻意为之似的。  
他皱起眉头思索了一会儿，想起小楼上似乎有一扇窗临着街道，于是几步跑上楼梯，推开结满蛛网的木门，来到窗边，将头探了出去。  
窄巷里、白墙下一身绛色袍服的单花荣把舌头下的银哨收回去，抬起头对着窗边的邓玉张开双臂。  
“叫声哥哥，我抱你下来？”  
纨绔子弟调笑道。  
邓玉好一阵惊愕，缩回脑袋左顾右盼了一阵，从地上捡起一个小花瓶往下扔，“叫你个头！你怎么知道我在这儿？”

***

月上树梢头的时候，沈望舒才走出城隍庙。忽塔嘎喂给他吃的丹药不过是一味随身携带驱虫的药丸，即便是口服了也不大要紧。季琰在他身边咳了几声，骨节嶙峋的手指握在拳抵在唇边，宽大的衣袖滑下去，突兀地支棱出一截瘦弱的腕骨。  
沈望舒吐了口气，皱起眉头。  
“你不必……”季琰挥手要挡开他递来的外袍，但云翳散开后月光照在沈望舒脸上，那表情令他动作一顿，暗叹了口气，转而接过了沈望舒手上尚带着体温的衣袍。  
沈望舒低头不欲。他们在夜色中并肩行走了一段路程，各怀心事，谁都没有开口，直到看见前方来兴儿套的马车，沈望舒才停住了脚步。  
季琰站定了回头看他，浮动的月影下沈望舒脸上是一道俊秀明暗阴影，他眉毛很浓、眼睛是鸦羽一样的漆黑，眉心起伏的丘壑和抿成直线的唇角都说明了他的疑虑。季琰知道他有问题要问。  
“你想问什么？”季琰道，他把双手拢入袖中，“我可以讲给你听。”  
沈望舒没有犹豫。  
“你答应了她什么。”他当即问道。  
距离他们毫发无损地离开城隍庙不过一炷香的时间，季琰跟忽塔嘎谈了许久，沈望舒听不懂色目语，但他是个商人，商人知道凡事都有价值可以衡量，季琰一定许诺了什么。  
季琰撇开头笑了一笑。  
他笑起来的样子和以前不大一样，沈望舒试图回忆起绢面扇页上灰尘侵蚀的诗文——季琰刚到京城时从邓府流通出来的诗稿被人四处誊抄，他有幸读到过一句，那墨痕刻在纸上的词句被他小心翼翼地题在扇面上，时常把玩。南边来的少年才子，文气新丽，沈望舒年少爱诗时季琰常常惹得他咬牙衔恨却又甘之如饴。  
其时自太祖朝“南北公案”后已过了几十年，科考取士的南北比例早已有调整。但北方连年战乱，又不如南方书院繁多、人物风流，他自持北士，起初不愿和季琰来往，谁知季琰根本不放在心上。  
沈望舒是四年前家中逢变才不得不沉下性子担起正务的。有时候半夜惊醒他回忆起从前的往事，惊异于人怎能改变得这样快时，就会想到季琰。  
季琰比他遭遇得更多，理应变得更多，他怎么因此责备季琰呢？  
沈望舒在心中自嘲地一哂，心知自己不愿正视这件事只是因为他尚且固执地想要找寻某种旧日的影子。他沉溺于用自己的前途做赌注，把季琰视作一种赌资，这不是帮助，这只是他用以愈合自己的手段。  
好比那柄题着旧诗的折扇吧，在迁徙途中散落了，沈望舒再也没找到过。  
他终于看清了理所当然以为的真相与现实的差别。  
季琰没有道理要承受他无处安放的感怀。  
“上车，”季琰往前走去，“我路上告诉你。”

元庆元年永嘉侯献上废帝头颅，今上改年号元庆。在他登基即位的三个月后，北方涿邪山的鞑靼阿苏特部众不接受设羁縻卫所的绥服新政，鞑靼可汗本雅失里与太师阿鲁台挥兵南下，并截杀了本朝使者郭骥。  
皇帝点起五十万骑兵北上，随行的正是功勋昭著的永嘉侯秋容。他们在斡难河畔大败阿鲁台，本雅失里以七骑护身向西逃脱，秋容一路追击，被他逃入瓦剌；皇帝向东一路追至大兴安岭，再败阿鲁台，迫使阿鲁台求和，献上贡马。  
秋容本是色目人，据传他父亲是鞑靼察哈尔部万户长，因爱上漠南的汉人女子而逃到中原，被前朝起任。他年少功高，难免惹人嫉妒，本雅失里逃脱后军中闲话不断，多得是人说他蛮性不改，故意放人逃脱。秋容最是心高气傲，遭人污蔑后不堪忍耐，有人说撤军前夜他罔顾军令独自一人离开大营前往瓦剌刺杀本雅失里、也有人说他买通了瓦剌人——  
总之，本雅失里在瓦剌被刺身死，阿苏特部众留下只五十余人，多是老弱病残，被俘回朝。  
沈望舒听到此处，突觉得灵台被猛地点了一下，他抬起头，借着车内摇曳的烛火寻找季琰的眼睛。  
“那五十多个阿苏特人，难道是……”  
季琰轻轻地点了点头。  
“本朝吸取前朝教训，对色目人并不十分苛刻。秋容受命安置这些阿苏特人，他把其中有潜力、资质的孩子留下来，训练他们，养在自己府上，成为一支为自己所用的‘绣衣使’。”  
沈望舒忆起城隍庙内那些色目汉子，连同忽塔嘎在内，这伙人看上去均在二十来岁左右。  
“他手握兵权，又兼养士，难道无人参他？”  
季琰讥诮一笑。  
“你以为我父亲缘何获罪？他往任江南府，那是永嘉侯封地，周遭遍是贵胄强权。我父亲不肯与他们同流合污，依法判了林子迹的案子，正给了他们说动秋容的理由——”  
林子迹仗势强娶佃户妻子，被季伯纶严办后前往向姐姐说情。林氏是永嘉侯妾室，林子迹与秋容就算亲故，季伯纶得罪的当地豪绅设局相邀他前往侯府，故意要他作诗，季伯纶不肯，因此开罪了秋容。  
“那些人何尝不知道秋容秉性，”季琰眼睛里有一种烛火倒映的冷光，“他们自知为一个林子迹，秋容恐怕不见得犯今上的霉头，因此叫我父亲赴宴，席上故意引他献诗。我父亲正直，不肯谄媚，当场驳了秋容的面子，使得秋容怀恨在心，为了羞辱我父亲，又故意在席上教我奉酒。”  
这就是季琰曾经提过的那场饮宴了。  
永嘉青衣耻奉酒。  
秋容的决断似乎全凭他个人喜恶。沈望舒压抑地吐了口气，他仍记得单花荣对他的侯府邀约，倘若不是昨晚那场意外，恐怕他今日就要去面见永嘉侯本人。  
“我那天迷路时遇见的人就是忽塔嘎。秋容没有子嗣，忽塔嘎是本雅失里之女，她几乎是被秋容当作自己女儿养大的。”  
沈望舒惊讶地抬起了眼，季琰冲他做了个手势，谈话没有被打断地进行了下去。  
“她自小习武，又是可汗之女，来去较为自由。江南府上本没有人知晓忽塔嘎身世，我因那次宴饮与她相识，后来她常常避开我父亲来与我说话，我因此会说鞑靼语，又知道她是可汗之女。”  
“等一等，”沈望舒稍感迷惑，“秋容杀了她父亲，可她却仍留在那里？”  
季琰摇了摇头。  
“草原部族与我们不同，本雅失里是战败逃逸入瓦剌被刺身亡，他们唯奉强者尊，秋容俘获了他们，这是说得通的。”  
“可今次我看他们似乎在躲避官府耳目，倘若是秋容授意绑我……”  
“不是他授意的。”季琰道，“我与忽塔嘎交谈，秋容尚且不知道她带走了所有阿苏特人。绑你谋财是因阿鲁台前月与瓦剌开战，他听闻阿苏特人有一脉尚存，于是使人传信给忽塔嘎，信中说他已俘获了猛可帖木儿之子马哈木，要忽塔嘎回去，重建鞑靼阿苏特。”  
“她需要军费？”  
季琰缓缓地点了点头。

烛花乍然哔剥响了一声。沈望舒眨了眨眼，窥见灯影里季琰的神色，他突然了悟现下自己正面临一种什么样的状况。  
沈望舒伸出手去。  
他把一只手覆在季琰的手背上。  
“你若觉得此计可行，我在奴儿干都司和赤斤卫所处都有些关节，他们边牧的马匹生意与沈家流通，我可以想想办法，如何筹措一批粮草军备……”  
季琰猛地翻手捉住他手腕，那双阔别四年后愈见沉冷的眼睛捕捉到沈望舒的眸子，季琰语气很不好：“你知不知道自己在说什么？”  
沈望舒低头，季琰握着的那只手上戴着忽塔嘎还给他的碧玺玉谍，底座的白玉指环和季琰的皮肤几乎没有区别，令人想起魏晋时的清谈大家王衍手捉白玉麈尾，麈尾与手都无区别的典故来。  
阿鲁台兴安岭战败后受封和宁王，眼下他与中原相安无事只是因为漠南的瓦剌与鞑靼尚在内斗，一旦内患解除，阿鲁台首当要务仍是南下劫掠。  
沈望舒出资为忽塔嘎筹措军备，一旦被人知晓，不仅他官职不保，还是谋逆叛国的罪名，要杀头的。  
“我若有办法掩人耳目呢？只要查不出这批物资出自谁手，你我只需要等忽塔嘎离境，挑明她与永嘉侯的关系……谋逆犯上的人自然成了秋容。”  
他回握住季琰泛凉的指节，沈望舒注视着季琰，这一刻他心里没有考虑其他的。季琰是那个写得出“大道难名”的年轻士子，在沈望舒的脑海里，他并没有思虑过其他任何一种可能性。  
“我信你。”  
季琰慢慢地、慢慢地将目光从他们交握的手上移到沈望舒灯下看起来格外坚毅又柔和的面庞。  
沈望舒这样的年轻——有时他已取得的财富和地位会令人忘记这点——季琰还记得他们只相差一岁。“望舒”原是为月驾车之神，沈琛给儿子取这样的名字，恐怕是希望沈望舒品性如月皎洁。  
他在心里笑了一笑，感到一阵静默的钝痛。  
季琰任由沈望舒握着他的手，为了那句“我信你”而淡笑道：“我刚想到，《诗》里有‘如月之恒，如日之升’之句。你既信我，季琰斗胆僭越，想到沈兄与我都无父母取字……你若不嫌，我替你取‘恒升’两字罢。”


End file.
